Spell
by The Dean Winchester
Summary: Summary, oohh not my best thing to do, but I'll give it a try. Sam, Dean, and their sister Wolf go after an angry witch named Isobel. Isobel wants a child and uses Dean to give it to her which has odd effects on Wolf and Sam. Mpreg on Dean, Body switching
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Wolf Winchester, I have two brothers, Dean and Sam. I was born a year after Dean, and Sam was born three years after me. Our mother, Mary, and our father John, lived a very happy marriage until one summer night at out home in Lawrence, Kansas, tragedy struck. It was a quiet night, just like any other, and as I slept in the room with Dean, I heard horrible noises. Dean was four at the time, I was three, and Sam was only 2 months old. The noises were coming from Sam's nursery. I woke Dean up and told him that it was his turn to check on the snot box. Suddenly I heard mom screaming Sam's name, and I saw fire. Dad ran into our room, and tried to block me from getting past him, but I slipped by. Dad handed Sam off to Dean.

**Dad- "Dean take your brother outside as fast as you can. Go Dean! GO!"**

I ran in the nursery, and looked at the ceiling, I gasped in horror. Mom was on the ceiling, bleeding, as the whole ceiling caught on fire.

**Wolf-"Mommy! Daddy!"**

I heard somebody call my name, and that was the last thing I remembered.

(20 years later)

Now I'm lying on top of the hood of Dean's black, 1967 Chevy Impala, as he is inside of a bar playing pool to make us some money. I was just lying here thinking about things. After mom died we were never the same, dad was determined to find out what killed mom, and it was slowly driving him crazy. When Sam was 18 he left for collage at Stanford, and I stayed with Dean and dad. We started hunting things, things you wouldn't believe, but it wasn't good enough for dad. He up and left Dean and I a month ago, and now were heading to Stanford to get Sam, and continue our search for dad. Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't told you anything about us yet. I'm Wolf Mary Winchester, female, I'm 25, I'm very independent, sarcastic, quick minded, and stable. I have brown hair that is short and choppy, green eyes, and a fair completion. Dean Winchester, is 26, male, very sarcastic, arrogant, cocky, and a liar when it comes to getting information from someone.

He has brownish-blond hair, which is always spiked with gel, green eyes, and a medium built body. Last but not least is Samuel John Winchester or Sam for short, but being family we call him Sammy. He is intelligent, generous, stubborn, and the only one to escape from dad's crazy grip. He is 22, male, he has dark brown hair that is somewhat long, and brown eyes. Now back to the real story.

_Good lord! Dean has been in there forever. _I thought as I lied on top of the car, looking at a newspaper. I flipped rapidly through the pages, and stopped suddenly when an article caught my eye.

"Five killed. Murder claims witch did it!"

I had just enough time to skim the article before Dean came out of the bar with a nice wad of cash in his hand. He slipped the money in his brown, leather jacket, and came over to the car.

**Dean-"So do we have a new job or what?"**

By job he means, 'something new and interesting to hunt.'

**Wolf-"Yep I think so."**

I threw the paper at him and it hit him in the chest. He gave me a, 'scratch the hood of my car and I'll kill you, even if you are my sister' look. I smiled, playing with him.

**Wolf- "Page A-5. Five people were skinned alive in Salem, Massachusetts. All of them were friends, good kids, and not trouble makers. Until one night the daredevil of the group, Chris Thomas, was dared to stay overnight in the jail that was used for the killing of women thought to be witches back in the 1800's."**

**Dean-"Are you meaning the Salem Witch trails?"**

I nodded.

**Wolf-"Yes, but when the kids went inside to see if Chris was actually doing what he said he would, only one came back out, Chris. Here's the odd part. Chris said he was possessed by a witch, named…….. I forget."**

Dean rolled his eyes, and turned the pages in the newspaper as I got off the car.

**Dean-"Countess Marguerite Isobel Thorough. You know what this means don't you?"**

**Wolf-"Yep. We have to go to Massachusetts and torch the old hag's bones."**

**Dean-"Lets get on the road then, but first we have to stop and get Sam."**

**Wolf-"The Winchester trio back together again. I like the sound of that because the one I got stuck with can be a real pain in the a……..?"**

I stopped mid-sentence because four biker looking uglies cam our way. I punched Dean in the back of the shoulder and said,

**Wolf-"What the hell have you gotten me into now?"**

It's not that I was scared, because I wasn't. I hardly ever get scared after that horrible night 20 years ago. It's also not that I can't fight. I fight better than anyone I know, even Dean. Dad had taught is all to fight, but he had taught me differently. He taught me judo, kung-fu, kick boxing. I learned how to hit, and hit hard. It came in handy when I was on hunting trips with dad. I walked around the side of the car following Dean. Dean walked up to the four tattooed men.

**Dean-"Can I help you men?"**

**Man 1-"We want our money back and…**(He looked at the car)..**I like your car, I want that too."**

**Dean-"Sorry boys all sales are final, and the car is mine." **

Dean smiled, taunting them. The tattoo guy wasn't smiling. He picked Dean off of the ground by his shirt collar, and he smiled.

**Wolf-"Put him down!"**

**Man 1-"What are going to do about it. You're just a girl."**

**Wolf-"Oh Bite me!"**

I kicked him in the ribs with my boot, and he made a funny squawking noise and went down on the ground. I punched him in the jaw to knock him out, but when I punched him I heard a sudden crack, and I'm pretty sure I dislocated his jaw. Dean looked at me in amazement.

**Wolf-"What?"**

**Dean-"Dude that guy was three times your size."**

**Wolf-"Dad told me that size doesn't matter. The bigger they are, the harder they fall."**

**Dean-"Twisted logic there Wolf." **

Dean said in a weird voice. I laughed softly. Dean was like that, kind-a random, stubborn, and not the sharpest tool in the shed. I realized that I forgot about the other three men. I turned around and they were gone, _Cowards. _I thought.

**Dean-"Ready to leave this town?"**

**Wolf-"Yep"**

I opened the car door, and slid into the leather passenger seat. Dean always drives, and there's no arguing with him about it. Anyways, he started the car and the sudden sound of the rumbling engine made me smile. I've always loved the powerful sound of a muscle car when it starts its engine. I slowly drifted off into a dream filled sleep.

(dream)

Mom, Mom! She was burning, screaming, dying, and I couldn't move. All I could do was watch in horror as she was on the ceiling, bleeding, just like that horrible night.

**Wolf-"MOMMY!"**

I jerked awake with a ragged gasp, my heart feeling like it was going to burst from my chest, and Dean, who was resting his head on his left hand, looked over at me.

**Dean-"Still having those nightmares?"**

I rubbed my face with my hands.

**Wolf-"Ya. Where are we?"**

**Dean-"Okay topic changer, we're about a mile away from Stanford. Care to tell me what your nightmares are about?"**

**Wolf-"It's nothing don't worry about it. I'm fine Dean."**

**Dean-"Sure you're fine when you've been waking up every night with these nightmares that you have. We're going to have to talk about this sooner or later."**

I went silent. I knew he was right, and I should tell him about them, he is my brother and all, but part of me wanted to keep them to myself. Dean turned his eyes back to the road and didn't say anything else until we reached Stanford. We pulled into the parking lot and went to Sam's dormitory. Dean knocked on the door. I heard some yelling, some cursing, and some running towards the door. The door flew open, and Dean and I were greeted by a huge ape looking man.

**Dean-"Hello. We're here for Sam Winchester."**

**Dude-"SAM! PEOPLE ARE HERE FOR YOU!"**

Both Dean and I winced at the volume of him voice. Dean put his hand up to his ear and rubbed, making sure it was still attached. I heard someone coming down the stairs, and turn the corner. There was my baby brother who I haven't seen for two years. He walked quickly down the hall with a grin on his face. He pulled me into a nice hug, and let me go. He smiled widely at Dean.

**Sam-"What are you guys doing here?"**

**Dean-"Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been back for a while."**

Sam's face became more serious, and he invited us into the main room. Dean and I sat down on the couch.

**Jessica-"Sam."**

I heard a girl's voice call from another room.

**Sam-"What is it Jess?"**

**Jessica-"You told me you were going to fix my car tonight."**

**Sam-"Um, I'm kind-of busy right now."**

**Jessica-"But Sam I'm going back to Iowa tonight."**

**Wolf-"I'll fix your car for you. What kind-of car do you have?"**

**Jessica-"A 1967 Mustang, GT 350."**

**Wolf-"I'll be right back. Play nice you two."**

I followed her out the back and to the parking lot where her car was parked.

(Dean's conversation)

Dean watched his younger sister go out the back door, and turned back towards Sam.

**Dean-"I'm really worried about her bro."**

**Sam-"Why? What happened?"**

**Dean-"Nothing big really, but she's been having nightmares a lot lately, and she seems more distant."**

It was the Winchester family trait to have nightmares, Dean had them, Sam had them, and even dad had them. All of the dreams involved mom's death which made them unbearable to go through. Mary's death was a touchy subject with all of them, and it normally wasn't brought up.

**Sam-"Well have you tried to talk to her?"**

**Dean-"Yep, but she just shuts me out. Sometimes she can be more stubborn than me when it comes to something she doesn't want you to know."**

**Sam-"That's hard to believe."**

Sam shook his head back and forth.

**Sam-"What happened to dad?"**

**Dean-"He left about a month a ago. He said he was just going on a simple job, and I haven't heard anything from him since."**

Sam knew when his dad went on 'jobs' or 'hunting trips', it wasn't a normal, kill a dear type of trip. We hunted the paranormal. Ghosts, werewolves, skin walkers, doppelgangers, demons, and so many others. That stuff is out there, you may not believe it, but we've all seen it.

**Sam-"Why are you all the way out here?"**

**Dean-"Witch hunt in Salem. A kid clamed he was possessed and killed his friends. Wolf and I need your help Sam. We can't do this alone."**

**Sam-"I can't help you. What good would I do you two? You and Wolf have been with dad longer than I have."**

Dean stood up to get to Sam's level. Sam was pissing him off, and Dean wasn't going to tolerate it.

**Dean-"Fine! Turn your back on your family just like you did when you left for collage."**

**Sam-"I didn't turn my back on my family Dean. I rebelled against dad's orders, and he threw me out."**

**Dean-"You see, that attitude is why I always got the extra cookie."**

**Sam-"Okay Dean. I'll help you with this just this once."**

**Dean-"That's my boy."**


	2. Chapter 2

(Back in the car)

I sat quietly in the back seat, listening to Metalica, Dean's favorite band. We were on our way to Salem, but Sam and Dean weren't really talking to each other. Sam turned in his seat to face me. Dean looked at him and then quickly looked back at the road.

**Sam-"So Wolf, Dean told me that you have been having nightmares lately. What are they about?"**

**Wolf-"Nothing don't worry about it Sammy. I'm handling it."**

Sam turned back around, and shrugged his shoulders to Dean as if to say "I tried but it didn't really work'. They all knew how their mother died, but when Sam was carried out of the house by Dean, Wolf was left behind. Wolf saw more than Sam or Dean ever did, and it scared them all to think about what kind-of evil killed their mother.

**Dean-"We're here."**

He pulled up in front of a two story, old jail, and turned off the engine. He turned to Sam and I.

**Dean-"Ready?"**

**Wolf/Sam-"Yep" **We said at the same time.

The three of us got out of the car, and went to the trunk. It was around midnight, and it was pitch black outside. Dean opened the trunk, and the trunk looked like any normal one, but with a few clicks from the combination lock the secret compartment popped open. It was the whole length of the trunk, Dean had it custom made when he bought the car to put the weapons that we need in there. We had shotguns, rifles, hand guns, knives, Chinese throwing stars, silver bullets, rock salt bullets, and anything else you needed. I grabbed a 12 gauge shotgun and a handful of rock salt bullets. Rock salt repels ghosts, but it doesn't kill them because they're already dead. Dean grabbed a smaller shotgun, a pistol, which he put in his belt, and bullets. Sam grabbed the last shotgun, which was the most powerful one. Dean shut the trunk with a hard slam, and I knew that meant he was ready to go inside. I was ready too, but if I knew what was going to happen that night, I would have never gone into that building.

We decided to split up. I took the basement, Dean took the middle floor, and Sam took the upstairs. I walked down the corridor, shotgun in one hand, flashlight in the other. I heard something move behind me and I whipped around, ready to give a ghost a face full of rock salt, but there was nothing there. I turned back around and continued walking down the long, black, corridor that was full of old jail cells. Suddenly there was a loud squealing sound in front of me as a jail cell door slowly opened. I brought the shotgun up and pointed it straight in front of me as I walked into the jail cell. There were shackles on the wall, along with chains, dirt and some blood. There was another noise to the right of me that sounded like evil laughing, and without looking I fired the shotgun. The echo of the 'BANG' hurt my ears and I looked over to see if I hit anything, but all I did was blow a chunk out of the wall. When I turned back around there was a person standing in front of me, and I dropped the shotgun in surprise. The grotesque black haired woman came towards me with her arms reaching for me. I backed up until I was flat against the wall, but she kept coming. The spirit had long black hair that ran down her back, blue eyes, and she was wearing a white dress that had burn marks on it. Suddenly she touched my face, and my body twisted and jerked as she took control of it.

Dean ran down the hallway, almost running into Sam who was coming towards him.

**Dean-"Did you hear a shotgun go off too?"**

**Sam-"Ya"**

**Dean-"Wolf!"**

They both slowly made their way into the basement and looked for Wolf.

**Sam-"Wolf!"**

**Dean-"Wolf!"**

Sam went down the left hallway and Dean kept going straight.

**Dean-"Wolf!"**

Dean turned to the right, and pointed his flashlight in the empty jail cell, and when he turned back around his sister was right in front of him. Dean jumped and almost pulled the trigger on the shotgun.

**Dean-"Man! Answer me when I call you! You okay?"**

**Wolf-"Ya I'm fine."**

Dean looked at me suspiciously, he knew something was up.

**Dean-"Did you fire your shotgun?"**

**Wolf-"Yes, but I was just a little jumpy."**

Dean raised his left eyebrow. _Wolf, jumpy? No, something's not right here. _

**Dean-"Okay then. Well there's nothing here so let's go. Can I have the car keys?" **Dean was planning a trap and I was about to fall right into it.

**Wolf-"Sure." **I searched my jean pockets for the keys, but they weren't there.

Dean raised the shotgun up to my chest level.

**Dean-"Where's my sister?"**

**Wolf-"Have you lost it man? I'm standing right in front of you."**

**Dean-"If you were my sister you would know that I always drive, and I don't let anyone else have the keys but me. Sam!" **

I waved my hand in the air and a blast of black light came from my palm. It hit Dean in the chest and knocked him backwards. He hit the wall and fell into the floor.

**Dean-"Who are you and what have you done with Wolf?" **He said while coughing.

**Wolf-"Countess Marguerite Isobel Thorough, and your sister is in here somewhere."**

I raised my hand again and another blast of light pinned him against the wall as I walked towards him.

**Wolf-"You know your sister was really easy to take over. An angry soul like that is vulnerable to anything."**

**Dean-"Angry soul?"**

**Wolf-"She, I, have a lot of anger towards you. You wanted everything that I had. You wanted to control me."**

**Dean-"No I didn't. Put me down."**

I started to close my hand slightly which started to compress Dean's rib cage. His face contorted with pain.

**Wolf-"Is that an order?"**

**Dean-"No………It's more of a friendly request."**

**Wolf-"I'm tired of taking your orders. That's all I ever did when I was a kid. You always ordered me around and I hated you for it."**

**Dean-"Wolf once we torch Isobel's bones you'll be back to normal."**

**Wolf-"I am normal. I'm just telling the truth for the first time. I'm sick of doing what you tell me to do. I have a mind of my own."**

Sam rounded the corner, and I kept my left hand on Dean's body and my right hand on Sam's. He dropped his shotgun as his body went rigid. I looked at both of them.

**Wolf-"You two were dad's favorites, and I was always the one to be overlooked. Why do you think he always had Dean go on hunting trips with him? Dean has always been the favorite."**

**Dean-"You hate me that much."**

**Wolf-"More than anything on this earth."**

**Dean-"You think you can kill your own brother? Go ahead then."**

**Sam-"What are you……….?"**

Before he got his sentence out I cursed them both.

**Wolf-"VAMPURES INCANTARTIAM IMPREGNEIAM!"**

A huge blast of silver light came from both of my hands, and it hit Dean in the stomach and Sam in the chest. It flung them both through the wall. My body jerked as Isobel released control. She did what she wanted to do or needed to do. I blacked out and hit the floor in a crumpled heap.


	3. Chapter 3

Someone was shaking me, and shaking hard. I heard my name being called, but I was too tired to answer. I felt so bad from what I said to my brothers, but in my heart I meant every word. I would never tell them how I truly felt about them, but Isobel would easily do that, and more, if she had the chance. The person calling my name was getting louder and louder, but I didn't want to go back. I never wanted to go back, but I was going back if I wanted to or not.

**Sam-"Wolf!" **

I heard Sam calling, and then I heard him talking to dean.

**Sam-"Dude she's not waking up. Can you carry her out to the car?"**

**Dean-"I would but my gut is killing me right now." **

Dean rubbed his hand across his midsection.

**Sam-"What kind-of spell do you think she hit us with?"**

**Dean-"I'm not really sure, probably something that will go away in a day or two. I'll wait for you two bye the car."**

Dean slapped his brother on the shoulder blade, and walked away.

Sam watched his brother leave, and he could tell that Dean was deeply hurt by the things Wolf said to him. Sam finally succeeded in waking Wolf up, and he slowly helped her off the ground.

I stumbled out into the daylight, squinting because of the sun, and the first thing I saw was Dean, leaning against the car, with his arms folded across his chest. I walked over to him.

**Wolf-"Hey Dean."**

He looked up at me.

**Wolf-"Look man, I'm sorry. I said some awful stuff back there."**

**Dean-"So you remember all of that?"**

**Wolf-"Ya, but I didn't mean any of it. It's almost like I couldn't control it."**

Dean raised his eyebrows, and I knew he didn't believe me.

**Wolf-"Do we need to talk about this?"**

**Dean-"I'm not really in the sharing and caring kind-of mood right now. I just want to get some sleep."**

I left it at that and we all piled into the car, and headed for the nearest motel.

(6 hours later)

I lied awake and stared at the ceiling. I looked over at Dean, who was hunched over his laptop, looking like he was in deep thought. He looked a little pale, but it dismissed it to be the lighting in the room. Dean looked over at me.

**Dean-"Good morning sleeping beauty."**

**Wolf-"Shut up and good morning to you too. Where's Sam?"**

**Dean-"He went to get us something to eat."**

I sat up and moved to the end of the bed. I rubbed my face with my hands and sighed. I jumped in the shower, changed my clothing, and finished doing my hair when Sam came back. I wasn't really hungry so I decided to take a walk. I opened the motel door and said,

**Wolf-"I'm going for a walk, be back in a bit."**

I closed the door with a sharp click before they had the time to answer. I head to leave and clear my head of this guilt that I have been feeling. I walked over to our Impala and climbed on top of the hood slowly. The hood of the car has always been my favorite spot to think ever since I was a kid. An hour later Dean and Sam cam outside ready to leave. I hopped down off the car, and opened the back door, when Dean called my name.

I barley had time to turn around before he threw the car keys at me. I held them up and tilted my head to the side.

**Dean-"Want to drive?"**

**Wolf-"Do What! Never in my life time have you let anybody else drive your car but you, and now you're letting me drive? Are you feeling alright Dean?"**

Dean smiled. Seeing a smile on his sister's face for once made him happy, even though he truly was feeling horrible. _Maybe I'm coming down with something. _He thought.

**Dean-"Just don't crash it."**

**Wolf-"Don't worry I won't. Where are we headed then?"**

**Dean-"Dayton, Ohio. Apparently there has been a werewolf sighting there. It may take a while. You up for it?"**

**Wolf-"Hell yes!"**

(three months later)

I ran. I ran faster than I ever thought I could. It was midnight on a full moon, and I'm stuck in the middle of the woods running from a freakin' werewolf! Since Dean has been really sick lately, and Sam has been really out of it, I got the wonderful job of hunting down the overgrown mutt and killing it, but the tables have turned. Now it's me running from it, armed with a shotgun that is loaded with silver, and that is now jammed. _Just my luck. _I jumped over a log and dodged a tree branch as it came crashing through the woods after me. I looked back and saw its gleaming yellow eyes charging towards me, it's long, jagged teeth, protruding in a snarl. I kept running, and when I made it into am open field, I looked over my shoulder again, and it was gone. I quickly dropped onto my knees, and tried to un-jam the shotgun. I couldn't get it, and I suddenly heard a low growl behind me. I turned around, and finally got a good look at the creature. Its body was covered in gray fur, it had three inch black claws on its fingers and toes, it had a long bushy tail and pointed ears on the top of its large head. The werewolf snarled, and stood up on its hind legs. I stood, and put two hands on the barrel of the shotgun, preparing to strike it with the butt of the gun. I braced my arms, and with all of my might, brought the gun slamming into the side of its face. The impact was so hard it un-jammed the shotgun, and flipped it completely out of my hands. The werewolf roared with agony, and brought its claws down on my shoulder. I yelled out in pain as it left four three inch gashes down my chest. I fell onto the ground, landing on top of the gun, and the werewolf advanced towards me. I franticly grabbed the gun, and barley had time to roll out of the way as it brought its paw slamming down on the ground, where my head was moments before. I jumped up, and pulled the trigger on the shotgun. The sliver buck shot hitting it in the chest. The werewolf let out a loud yelp and fell to the ground dead. I placed my hand on my shoulder and pressed down. I screamed out in pain, and almost passed out. I knew I needed to drive myself to the hospital to get stitches, but another part of me knew if Dean found out that I was hurt he would never forgive himself for sending me out here alone.

After driving myself to the hospital, and getting 86 stitches, I made my way back to the motel. I turned off the engine in the parking lot, and just sat there for a moment. I sighed and got out of the car, and slowly made my way into the motel room. They were both asleep, and I changed my clothing, cleaned myself up, and went to sleep on the couch in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

(nightmare)

I was Sam and we were back in the old jail. We were looking for Dean, and Sam and I went our different ways. I ran down the corridor, and turned into a room full of fire. I expected to see mom on the ceiling, but when I looked up, it was Dean on the ceiling.

His eyes were pleading with me to help him, and I couldn't do anything.

**Wolf-"DEAN! DEAN!"**

I began to cry, and I turned around and came face to face with a gun that was pointed at me by Sam.

**Wolf-"Sam we need to save Dean!"**

**Sam-"No we don't because I don't care about him…."**

**Wolf-"Sammy?"**

**Sam-"Or you!"**

There was a bright flash of light as Sam shot me in the chest. I fell to the floor, blood poring from my chest, as Sam laughed.

(end nightmare)

I sat straight up, breathing hard, and I gasped and grabbed my shoulder, as intense pain shot through my body. I looked over wincing, and realized that Dean was sitting at the end of the bed, facing towards me. Sam was still sleeping soundly.

**Dean-"You want to tell me what's going on in that twisted head of yours?"**

**Wolf-"Dean I'm……"**

He raised his hand and cut me off.

**Dean-"No you're not fine. You haven't been yourself lately."**

I thought about finally telling him about everything, but I couldn't do it. I got up and tried to walk away from him.

**Dean-"Wolf don't walk away from me. I'm your brother, talk to me."**

He grabbed my bad shoulder to try and turns me towards him, and I yelled out in pain. Dean's eyes went wide.

**Dean-"Wolf are you hurt?"**

**Wolf-"No-No-I'm-fine." **

I was lying and he knew it.

**Dean-"Don't lie to me. Take off your shirt, let me see."**

Sam woke up from all the commotion.

**Sam-"Dean? Wolf? What's going on?"**

**Dean-"Wolf's been hurt."**

Sam quickly shot up in bed.

**Sam-"What!"**

**Dean-"Take off your shirt."**

**Wolf-"You're kidding me right?"**

**Dean-"Does it look like I'm kidding?"**

His face was the definition of serious. I slowly slid off my shirt, and exposed the bandages that covered the stitches. Dean and Sam both gasped. Dean touched the bandages softly, and peeled them off one by one, reveling the four stitched gashes.

I looked into Dean's eyes and I could tell that he felt extremely guilty.

**Dean-"How many are there?"**

He said, running his hand over the stitches.

**Wolf-"86, give or take a few. Dean don't blame yourself for this. It was my fault, I made a stupid move."**

**Dean-"I should've never let you go out there alone. This wouldn't of happened if I was with you."**

**Wolf-"Dean it's not your fault! Don't blame yourself!"**

Dean suddenly felt a surge of anger that he had no power to control.

**Dean-"You're right, it is your fault! Dad taught you better than that. I taught you better than that! I'm tired of looking out for your ass!"**

**Sam-"Dean!"**

I felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest. I looked at Sam with tears burning at my eyes. Dean felt the surge of anger leave, and he realized what he had said.

**Dean-"Wolf, I didn't mean that. I don't know what has been wrong with me lately."**

I raised up my hand.

**Wolf-"No need to apologize. I know how you really feel now."**

I pushed my way past him, and headed for the door, sliding my shirt on in the process.

**Dean/Sam-"Wolf wait!"**

Both of them said at the same time. They made there way towards me, and I had to do something to stop them from following me. I back handed Dean in the jaw. He fell backwards, taking Sam down with him. Sam's head hit the corner of the bed, and soon, both of them were out cold. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

**Wolf-"I'm sorry"**

I walked out the motel door and took off running. I had to find the nearest library to find out what the hell was going on with Dean.

I pulled out a book of Latin spells from the shelf, and sat down at one of the many tables in the library. I began to flip through the pages of the spell book, remembering the curse Isobel used on Dean and Sam. After about 10 minuets I finally found it, and my eyes went wide with horror.

"**Vampures Encantartam Impregnieam- **or the pregnancy spell. Who ever is hit with this spell will be impregnated no matter what the sex. If the host is male, he will die at the end of the nine month period. If the host is female, they will be killed by the child after delivery. Only works on one person at a time. If the spell is said in a group of people, only the intended victim will be impregnated, the rest will slowly switch bodies.

To test to see if the spell was successfully used on a human, say, 'Identifico' in their presence. It will cause extreme nausea, and they will retch, letting you know that the spell is working."

I slammed the book shut, and placed my head on it. _So Dean's pregnant and Sam and I are switching bodies, okay, defiantly one dad didn't fill me in on_. I thought. I walked the book back to its proper place on the shelf, and stood there for a minuet. _This can't be happening, but it would explain they way Dean was been acting lately. It also would explain why my hair has gotten darker, and why my eye color is changing to brown. _I took the book back off the shelf, looked around to make sure no one was watching, and ripped that page out of the book. I slipped the book back on its shelf and put the paper in my jacket pocket. I began to walk out of the library when I spotted Dean and Sam at the front desk. For the fist time I took a good look at Dean, and noticed that he looked heavier than he used to be. Only around the front of his stomach though, no where else. I rolled my eyes and smacked myself in the head for even thinking about that Dean could be preg….preg…..ewww. The lady at the front desk pointed at me.

(1:15 A.M.)

After a long talk in the library, Dean, Sam, and I were now heading to Florida. Apparently there is a haunted asylum down there, and Dean wanted to go check it out. I decided to leave out the part about the pregnancy and the body switching until I really knew that it was true. Again Dean let me drive, which I though was really odd. It was a dark night and the only light I had was the headlights from the Impala. I looked over at Dean, who was soundly sleeping in the front seat, and then I looked at Sam, who was sleeping in the back. I cam to a stop sign and I remembered that paper I had in my pocket. I opened it up while keeping my eyes on the road. I made a right hand turn and kept going straight while I looked at the paper. I couldn't believe I was actually considering saying 'Identifico.' With both hands on the steering wheel I whispered 'Identifico' in Dean's direction. His eyes shot open and he grabbed his stomach.

**Dean-"Wolf pull over I think I'm going to hurl!"**

I jerked the car off the side of the road and stopped. Dean opened the door and barley had time to get out of the car before he tossed his cookies. He dropped to the ground on his knees and threw up. I waited until he finished, and stared at him as he climbed back inside the car. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and slumped back into the seat, closing his eyes again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wolf-"Dean?"**

He grunted in response. I threw the paper onto his chest.

**Wolf-"Read that and tell me what you think."**

He sighed deeply, rolled his head to the side, and opened his eyes. The hand resting on his stomach grabbed the paper. I looked around, making sure no cars were coming, and pulled back onto the road. I looked over at him, he was sitting up straight, reading the paper intently. I pressed on the gas pedal to pick up lost speed. I suddenly heard Dean chuckling and I looked back over at him. He had one of his traditional, 'smart ass' smiles on his face.

**Wolf-"What?"**

He looked over at me with the paper still in his hand.

**Dean-"Don't tell me you believe this."**

I didn't answer and returned my eyes to the road.

**Dean-"You do believe it! Have you lost it Wolf?"**

He laughed again.

**Wolf-"You don't have to believe me Dean, but if you want proof, here you go, Indentifico."**

**Dean-"Wolf, nothing's going to………"**

His face went pale, and his smile faded. I pulled the car back off the road, and dean opened the door, and ran out into the grass. My phone started ringing, I grabbed it, and tried to ignore the sudden retching sounds coming from Dean. I looked at the screen, "Unknown Caller" popped up on it. _"What normal person calls at 2:00 in the morning?" _I thought as I answered the phone.

**Wolf-"Hello?"**

**?-"38.9° N -95.2°E"**

The voice was deep and familiar, but I was so tired I couldn't place it.

**Wolf-"****38.9° N -95.2°E**

**?-"Correct." 'Click'**

I closed the phone, and thought about the conversation for a second.

**Wolf-"Sam!"**

No response.

**Wolf-"Hey Sammy! Wakey, wakey." **

He groaned.

**Wolf-"Hand me that map back there behind the seat."**

I heard some shuffling, and he slapped me in the back of the head with the map.

**Wolf-"Thanks ass hole."**

He rubbed his eyes with his hand and sighed. He looked around, and spotted Dean, hunched over, still throwing up.

**Sam-"Wolf?"**

**Wolf-"Yes Sam?"**

I answered, looking at the map, trying to follow the coordinates on it.

**Sam-"Why is Dean throwing up?"**

I bent down, picked up the paper, and threw it back to Sam as Dean got back in the car. I looked at him. His face was very pale, and he looked freaked. He ran his shaking hands through his short hair. I've been with Dean my whole life, and he never got scared, but now, it looked like my brother was scared. I placed my hand on his shoulder softly and he looked at me, with sad hazel eyes.

**Wolf-"I'll find a way to fix this."**

He smiled weakly. I grabbed the map with both hands, and looked back at it. Sam and Dean started talking, but I tuned out of the conversation because I was too absorbed by the map. I traced my finger along the paper, following the coordinates, and finally found 38.9° N -95.2°E on the map. My eyes went wide and fear clutched at my heart. The coordinates were for Lawrence. I laid my head on my hands.

**Sam-"What is it Wolf?"**

I heard Sam ask from the backseat. I looked at both of them. Dean, whose face was still sheet white, was looking out the window, and Sam was leaning on the back of the seat so he could face me. I rubbed my face and shook my head.

**Wolf-"I, uh, got a call a minuet ago, while Dean was hurling his brains out. They gave me the coordinates ****38.9° N -95.2°E****."**

Hearing those coordinates Dean turned towards me. He cleared his throat.

**Dean-"But aren't those coordinates for Lawrence?"**

I nodded.

**Wolf-"And I think the person who called was……."**

I looked at my brothers.

**Wolf-"Dad."**

Dean opened his mouth but nothing came out. Sam looked completely stunned.

**Sam-"But Lawrence is where mom died. Why would dad want us to go back there?"**

Dean rubbed his face with his hands. I could tell he was stressed.

**Wolf-"Dean do you want to drive? You look like you need to clear your mind."**

He sighed and we all switched places. I was in the back and Sam and Dean were in the front. This was going to be a long 6 months.

(Diner)

I sat at the table while my brothers ordered their food. I wasn't very hungry, but Dean made me order something anyways. After a long conversation that we all had, which included me filling Sam in on the effects of the curse, Dean decided we should stop and get something to eat. I looked across the table at him. He didn't seem like he was all there. He was staring out the window, the sun shining on his brown hair, and he seemed to be in his own little world.

**Wolf-"Dean."**

He didn't respond.

**Wolf-"Dean!"**

Still no response. Sam poked him in the ribs to get his attention. Dean jumped and looked at us.

**Dean-"What?" **

He asked, rubbing his ribs.

**Wolf-"I've only called your name twice now. Are you okay?"**

**Dean-"How would you freakin' feel if you just found out that some witch impregnated you and on top of that, we're going back to Lawrence when I promised myself I would never go back there."**

**Wolf-"Look Dean. I'm here for you. We're going to get through this together. At least you're staying in your own body, even if it's going to change a bit."**

**Dean-"God. Do we have to hug now?"**


	6. Chapter 6

I glared at him. Dean could never be serious. I felt both of their eyes on me and I looked up.

**Wolf-"What is it?"**

**Sam-"Man I could've sworn your hair was longer and lighter a second ago."**

I ran my hand through my hair. It was a lot shorter than it used to be. I looked up at Sam.

**Wolf-"Well we are switching bodies. I'm sure my hair is not the only thing that is going to change. **

Sam smiled and Dean got up to use the bathroom. I watched him make his way to the bathroom, but just before he got there he opened the door and went outside.

**Wolf-"Stay here Sam. I'm going to see where Dean went off to."**

He nodded and I slowly made my way after Dean. I followed him quietly, but stayed a good distance away, so he couldn't see or hear me. He pulled him phone out of his pocket, and pressed some numbers. I moved closer, while staying up against the building, and listened into his phone conversation.

**Recording-"Hello this is John Winchester. I can not be reached. If this is an emergency please call my son Dean, at 885-5319 or my daughter Wolf at 558-8154. They can help." **_–Beep-_

**Dean-"Hey Dad. It's Dean. We're in Lawrence and I don't understand why you sent us back here. Um…….We…….Uh……ran into a witch and she cursed us. I'm preg…preg…..pregnant and Wolf and Sam are switching bodies. I need your help dad, I can't do this alone."**

He closed the phone with a sharp snap. I was angered that he didn't tell me that he had dad's number, but I could see how bad he was hurting.

**Wolf-"Dean."**

He turned quickly around to face me. I walked over to him.

**Wolf-"What's going on Dean?"**

**Dean-"I don't want to talk about it."**

**Wolf-"Fine"**

When Dean doesn't want to talk about something, you don't push the subject, unless you want him to push back. We walked back inside and ate our food.

(Car)

Sam was driving and I was in the back seat. It was a quiet ride, but suddenly Sam pulled the car off the side of the road.

**Dean-"What are you doing?"**

Sam put the car in park.

**Sam-"Dad called from a phone booth in Sacramento, California. Why the hell are we going to Lawrence when we're searching for dad?"**

**Dean-"Because dad gave us an order not to follow and we're going to listen."**

**Sam-"Do you always have to follow dad's orders like a good little soldier?"**

**Dean-"Ya Sam I do. That's part of what makes me a good son."**

Sam rolled his eyes and got out of the car. Dean and I followed. Sam walked to the trunk and opened it. He began to pull out his duffel bag.

**Dean-"You're a selfish bastard Sam."**

**Wolf-"Dean……."**

He raised his hand and cut me off.

**Sam-"Well then this selfish bastard is going to California."**

Sam pulled out his bags and slammed the trunk. He began to walk away.

**Dean-"Don't do this Sam."**

**Sam-"Good-bye Dean."**

**Dean-"I will leave you ass! Don't think I won't!"**

**Sam-"That's what I want you to do."**

I looked at both of them, stunned. In a matter of moments my brothers were splitting up and I had to make my choice of which one to go with. I couldn't do it.

**Dean-"Get in the car Wolf."**

**Wolf-"Dean don't….."**

**Dean-"Good-bye you two."**

Dean got in the car, put it in drive, and began to drive away. I was so angry I picked up a rock, and hurled it at the back of his car.

**Wolf-"You think you can just abandon your family like this!"**

I stopped mid sentence because the rock I threw bounced off the car's back windshield. The car came to a screeching halt, and Sam patted me on the shoulder.

**Sam-"I think you better run Wolf."**

Dean got out of the car with a shotgun pointed right at me, and man, have I even seen Dean angry. I made a mad dash into the woods behind me and ran as fast as my chicken legs would carry me. Dean has always been faster than me and I was just praying that the weight he has gained would slow him down. I never really heard him chase after me, but that didn't stop me from running.

(Two hours later)

After I ran about a mile and a half I slowed down, and finally come to a stop. I was breathing hard and I was, well, in the middle of a field somewhere. I began to catch my breath as I walked through the felid. I was so angry with Dean and so sad at the same time. I pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket and flipped through the numbers on it. It was a photo phone, and each one of my numbers had a photo attached to it. I stopped on Dean's number. The picture was of me jumping on Dean's back when we were in Florida six years ago, before Sam left for collage. 'Dial Dean Winchester?' The screen asked me. I stood there with my finger hovering over the call button, when my phone decided it was 'give Wolf a heart attack day' and rang. I jumped and just about dropped it on the ground. I pressed the green call button.

**Wolf-"Hello?"**

**John-"Wolf. It's so good to hear your voice."**

**Wolf-"DAD! Where the hell have you been?"**

**John-"I know you're probably angry with me, but I had to leave."**

**Wolf-"You've found it haven't you? The thing that killed mom?"**

**John-"Yes Wolf I did. It's a demon and I'm working on a way to kill it, but that's not why I called. What's going on with you guys? I got Dean's message and I honestly don't know what to think."**

I paced back and fourth in the field while talking to dad.

**Wolf-"I don't know what to do dad. I'm so afraid I'm going to lose him to this. Could you ask for a more humiliating thing to happen to him? I know he's in a lot of pain, but he'll never admit it when I ask."**

**John-"You know Dean. He'll never say he's sorry, in pain, or that he made a mistake. Where is he now?"**

I sighed deeply and threw up my hands.

**Wolf- "I wouldn't know. Sam and Dean had a fight and all of us split up. I'm standing here in the middle of a field, Sam went to catch a bus to find you, and Dean went to out old house."**

**John-"Wolf, I can't stress how bad of an idea it is for you guys to come find me. Wait! Did you say that Dean went to our old house? Wolf you have to get him out of there! If any part of the demon is still in that house it will take advantage of Dean's condition and kill him!"**

**Wolf-"I never thought about that! I'm going to hang up, but promise you'll call back dad."**

**John-"I can't promise that. Take care of your brothers Wolf."**

**Wolf-"What if I need your……….."**

_-Click-_

I slammed the phone closed in anger, slipped it in my pocket, and took off running again. After a couple minuets I came across a road, and just my luck, there was a car off to the side. I ran over to the call, jerked open the door, and jumped inside. The car was old, but they were all wired the same. I pulled out the bottom panel under the steering wheel, exposing all of the important wires. I pulled apart the normal wires and put the red and yellow ones together, there was a sudden spark, and the engine roared to life. I stepped on the gas and pulled out onto the road. I dialed Dean's phone number.

**Recording-"Hi you've reached Dean Winchester. I can't get to the phone right now, so leave me a message, and I'll do my best to get back with you."**

**Wolf-"Dean it's Wolf! Whatever you do don't go in that house! Wait for me! I'll be there as fast as I can!"**

It wasn't like Dean not to answer his phone. I got so rapped up in my thoughts, that when I passed Sam I didn't even see him. I came to a screeching stop when I spotted him in the rear view mirror. I jumped out of the car.

**Sam-"Wolf?"**

**Wolf-"Sam get in the car. Dean's in trouble!"**

No matter how mad Sam or I was at Dean, when one of us was in trouble, we come to the rescue. You don't mess with family.

Once we reached the house, we both took a moment to take in that we were back at the house where our mother died. I looked at the Impala, the trunk was open, and the weapon compartment was also open, but Dean was no where to be found. I ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked from the other side.

**Sam-"Dean!"**

I heard his voice coming from inside, I ran to the trunk, grabbed a sledge hammer, and ran back to the door.

**Wolf-"I'm coming Dean! Hang on!"**

I started hitting the wooden door with the sledge hammer, and after a few hard blows the wood began to crack. I hit the the door as hard as I could and I blew a hole large enough for me to fit through. I turned to Sam and handed him the sledge hammer.

**Wolf-"Stay here Sammy."**

**Sam-"Wolf no! You can't go in there alone!**

He grabbed for my shoulder, but I slipped out of his grip and ran into the house.

**Wolf-"Dean where are you!"**

I heard noises coming from the kitchen, and I made a running start at the locked door. I slammed into the door shoulder first, the hinges broke, and the door slammed to the floor. I franticly looked around for Dean and I spotted him lying on the ground with a table on top of him. I ran over to him and grabbed the table with both hands. With a grunt, I lifted the table completely off of him. I rolled him onto his side and shook him.

**Wolf-"Dean wake up!"**

**He didn't respond. I shook him harder.**

**Wolf-"Come on Dean! Now isn't the time for sleep!"**

He gasped and sat up fast. I touched his face with both hands.

**Wolf-"Dean! Oh thank god! If you ever do that to me again I'll kill you myself!"**

He coughed.

**Dean-"Wolf? How did you get here?"**

**Wolf-"I uh, I stole a car."**

**Dean-"That's my girl………..Sam?"**

He looked at the figure standing in the door way behind me. I slowly turned around.

**Wolf-"Sam I thought I told you to…….."**

I looked at Sam and gasped. His eyes were bright yellow, and I knew that he was being controlled by the energy left behind by the demon. He laughed evilly.

**Sam-"The Winchesters we meet again. How did I know that one day you would return to the house where your precious mother died? Then I could finally get the chance to kill all of you."**

I helped Dean off the ground and he pushed me behind him to protect me, but it was him who needed the protection.

**Dean-"What did you do with Sam?"**

**Sam-"Oh he's in here somewhere. Weak little thing that Sammy."**

**Dean-"Can you let him out?"**

**Sam-"Now why on Earth would I do that?"**

I then realized what Dean was trying to do. He was trying to buy us time so he could make a plan to get out of here but it wasn't going to work this time.

**Sam-"I know you're trying top buy yourself time Dean. I have every memory of you thanks to your brother. I know you like the back of my hand. You and your little sister have really screwed up this time."**

He looked at Dean with a hard glare, and smiled. With one wave of his hand Dean was pinned against the wall unable to move. I charged at Sam but I was smacked away. I hit the wall, went through it, and landed in the hallway, out cold. The moment I was knocked out Sam's eyes returned to normal but only for a split second. His eyes became yellow again and he walked towards Dean.

**Sam-"Now that she's out of the way lets have a little heart to heart."**

**Dean-"Stop with the self-help-yoga crap because it bores me to death. Sam I know you're in there, you can fight him."**

**Sam-"He can't fight me and neither can you. The bond of your family is not as strong as it was when your mother was alive. You guys have fallen apart. You're weak."**

**Dean-"Are you trying to make a point here or are you just trying to bore me to sleep?"**

The demon smiled and pressed against Dean's body harder. Dean's rib cage protested against the force and began to creak and groan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sam-"Science you idiot! You think you're so tuff. Always having something smart to say. Trying to mask all that nasty pain inside. You're not doing a good job of keeping your mask up."**

**Dean-"You think you know me so well, but you know nothing about me."**

Sam looked over at the unconscious body of his sister and smiled.

**Sam-"I know a lot more than you think Dean. You wonder what kind-of thing she put inside you. What kind-of hell you're going to go through."**

He pointed at Dean's stomach.

**Sam-"No matter how hard you try you can't hide it forever and when the time comes it will destroy you, but you could end it all if you wanted."**

**Dean-"Kill myself?"**

**Sam-Wow our boy catches on fast. I'll even give you the gun."**

**Dean-"Bite me if you think that I would ever do that!"**

**Sam-"Now Dean you're being rude and I don't like it when people are rude to me. Your mother was always rude."**

Sam twisted Dean's body in an awkward position with the flick of his hand. A knife shot out of the drawer and into Dean's left side. Sam smiled when Dean yelled out in pain. Sam tapped his chin with his finger.

**Sam-"Yes I remember now. Your mother, Mary Winchester, wonderful woman she was. That's why I had a little taste before I killed her. After I was done burning her she was a little too well done for my taste."**

He laughed evilly.

**Dean-"You son of a…………."**

He yelled out in pain again as Sam twisted the knife in his side.

**Dean-"How dare you talk about my mother like that!"**

**Sam-"She was so yummy. Skin so soft, her hair smelt like………"**

**Dean-"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"**

**Sam-"Oh! Did I touch the only caring nerve in your body!"**

**Dean-"I'd rather die than hear you talk about my mother like that."**

**Sam-"Well that can be arranged Deany boy."**

I slowly woke up and rolled over. The back of my head was throbbing and I saw multiple dancing colors. I shook my head back and forth and lifted myself off the ground, using the wall for support. I looked up to see Sam advancing towards Dean, and every protection alarm went off in my head. I pushed through my pain and came charging down the hallway at him. I took him by surprise, jumped on his back, and locked my legs around his waist.

**Sam-"What the hell? Get off me!"**

I rapped my arms around his neck and began to choke him. He slammed backwards into the wall to try and get me off him. Pain blasted through my body, but I wasn't about to let go. I leaned backwards, and used all of my body weight to flip him over. I unlocked my legs and let Sam flip though the air. He slammed into the wall and fell onto the floor, knocking plaster down with him. He got back up and dusted his clothing off.

**Sam-"Now that hurt. I'll kill you, you little bit…….."**

**Mary-"Leave my children alone!"**

I looked up at Dean hoping he would tell me who the voice belonged to.

His face was white, and his eyes were wide and staring straight behind me. I turned around and I could have sworn my heart stopped right then and there. Mom stood in the door way, behind Sam, still wearing the same white nightgown she died in.

**Mary-"Don't make me tell you again."**

**Sam-"Well looky here. The spirit of the damn mother. Why don't you just stay dead?"**

**Mary-"I will when your scummy ass is out of my child."**

She walked through Sam, and kicked the demon out of his body and into the wall. Sam dropped to the ground on his knees, and Dean was released from the wall. Dean and I ran to Sam and made sure he was okay. Dean's side dripped blood onto the floor, and he firmly clamped his hand over it. I helped Sam up and we all stared at mom with tears in our eyes. She smiled softly, but her eyes were so very sad. She glanced at all of us, and slowly walked towards us. Her hand reached out for Dean's midsection until her finger tips passed into it. She stopped suddenly, and looked at the ceiling.

**Mary-"Get out of my house!"**

A low growl came from that part of the ceiling.

**Wolf-"M-M-Mom?"**

She turned towards me with tears running down her cheeks.

**Mary-"I'm sorry."**

**Sam-"For what?"**

She didn't answer, and turned around to the ceiling. Suddenly her body became engulfed in flames, and the room became blazing hot. She flew into the ceiling. There was a loud squealing as if something was dying and then both the demon and mom were gone. We all walked out of the house silently, got in the Impala and made our way to the motel without saying a word to one another.

I helped Dean onto the bed, and ran into the bathroom to get some towels. I needed to clean the wound, what he really needed was to go the hospital, but there was no telling Dean that. I grabbed the towels and ran them under hot water until they were some what damp. I went back over to Dean, who was now curled up in a ball, holding his side. I sat the towel down on the nightstand and tried to pull Dean up into a sitting position. He was now too heavy for me to do it on my own, and I needed his help to get his shirt off.

**Wolf-"Dean you have to help me here."**

He groaned in response. I grabbed the edges of his shirt and attempted to pull it off, but Dean swatted at me in the air.

**Wolf-"If you won't help me Dean we're going to the hospital, they'll find out you've got a bun in the oven, and you'll be on Ripley's Believe It Or Not in no time."**

Dean sighed deeply and slowly rolled over onto his back. He winced and grabbed for his shirt, and together we pulled it up and over his head. I began to clean out his wound with the wet towel. It was deep and bleeding pretty bad, but it looked like Sam had missed all of Dean's major organs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dean-"Wolf?"**

I jumped, not expecting him to call my name, but I didn't take my focus off his side.

**Wolf-"Yes Dean?"**

**Dean-"Do you think I've gained weight?"**

I was completely taken' off guard by the question, and I looked at him blankly. Dean has always been muscular and the ladies were all over him no matter what he looked like. My eyes slowly darted to his stomach and back to his side. There was no doubt about it, he has gained weight, just enough around the front of his middle to be noticeable. I stopped cleaning for a moment and looked at him.

**Wolf-"Dean are you feeling okay? Since when do you care about how not rock hard your abs are?"**

He went silent for a moment, and jumped when I put Hydrogen Peroxide on his side. He finally answered me.

**Dean-"I've noticed it. My paints and shirts have gotten much tighter around my middle and I was just wondering if it was noticeable to you?"**

I looked away for a second and looked back. _Okay. How to put this in a way so it doesn't crush him isn't something dad taught me. _

**Wolf-"Well, uh, you've gained a little, but you're still as handsome as you've always been. **_I think _**I'm sure the ladies will still want to have sex with you every chance they get even if they have a little more Dean to work with."**

**Dean-"That helps so much Wolf."**

He said sarcastically. I smiled softly and wrapped his side with a heavy whit medical bandage. After I was finished, I cleaned up the mess that I made, and checked on Sam. He was sleeping soundly in the bed already. I sighed and sat on the end of Dean's bed, thinking about everything that had happened earlier tonight. I sighed deeply again, but the sigh came out shaky as I held back tears. Dean slowly sat up, grabbing his side, and moved to the end of the bed, next to me.

**Dean-"Wolf what's wrong and don't tell me nothing because I see right through your mask."**

**Wolf-"I was so scared I was going to lose both you and Sammy tonight." **

**Dean-"We're still here Wolf, and I'm not planning on going anywhere and unless……"**

He stopped mid-sentence because I had wrapped my arms around him for a hug. At first Dean was stunned, not expecting his sister of all people to hug him, but slowly he wrapped his arms around her back, and she put her head on his shoulder, beginning to cry.

(2 months later) (5 months)

**Wolf-"Dean will you just try the damn thing on!"**

I bellowed, threw a wad of shirts in his face, and practically threw him in the direction of the dressing rooms. Sam was waiting in the Impala and it was my wonderful job to get Dean to buy some clothing that didn't fit him so tightly around the middle and that could conceal the large baby bulge.

**Dean-"Wolf I don't like any of these…….."**

I wasn't in the mood to catch any of his hormonal shit so I just tried to hurry him along.

**Wolf-"Dean just shut up and get out here."**

He walked out of the dressing room with a baggy black t-shirt on which slimmed him down some. Dean looked down at it and turned up his nose, and I knew what was coming.

**Wolf-"You look great now lets go."**

Dean sighed deeply, holding in his anger, not wanting to verbally smash his sister with so many people around. Damn did he get tired of having so many emotions all at once.

**Dean-"Fine Wolf, but your catching hell for this later."**

I raised my left eyebrow, almost challenging him to do anything about it, but with Dean he'll always manage to get you back. We paid for the shirts and left.

After dropping Dean off at the motel room Sam and I went to a local diner to get a bite to eat. We stopped in a small town just outside of Oklahoma for the night to rest from multiple jobs over the past week, but there would be no resting tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

(back at the motel)

Dean walked into the bathroom and turned on the lights. He looked into the mirror at his face and smirked. He's always been the better looking one out of Wolf and Sam. He scanned his reflection for any noticeable flaws, and then his eyes moved down to his stomach. He turned up his nose in utter disgust and turned away from the mirror. He hated the fact that he had no control over his weight now that Isobel had decided to use him to birth her demon spawn. He sighed deeply and turned on the water to the bathtub. Dean was hoping that a hot shower would sooth his acing limbs. He looked at the running water and went to reach for the warm water knob when he was hit from the side and went slamming into the wall. Dean managed to keep his balance, which is difficult when you have a stomach the size of a small basketball, and whipped around to see who had invaded his bathroom space. No one was in the bathroom, but the hunter in him knew that something was watching him. Dean went to grab for his knife that was sitting on the toilet seat when a grotesque spirit appeared before him. Dean smirked at the spirit.

**Dean-"Dude have you ever heard of privacy?"**

The spirit smiled with rotten yellow teeth, and kicked Dean in the face. Dean put his hands out to brace his fall, but it didn't stop him from hitting the ground hard. His stomach hit first, and then his head cracked on the tile, which made him see different shades of red, and momentarily disorient him. That was what the spirit wanted. It grabbed the back of Dean's shirt and dragged him over to the tub. Dean shook his head back and forth trying to get rid of the confusion and all the colors flashing before his eyes. The spirit grabbed Dean around the throat and submerged him in the freezing cold water. Dean thrashed wildly, his legs and arms flying around in a panicked attempt to get free.

After Sam and I went to the diner we headed back towards the motel. Sam rubbed his head as a dull ache began in the back of his skull and moved slowly towards the front. I looked over at him.

**Wolf-"Sammy are you okay?"**

His face began to turn pale as the pain got worse. He could swear his head was going to split apart right then and there. Sam doubled over in his seat clutching his head, and I pulled the car off the side of the road.

**Wolf-"Sam what's wrong?"**

He groaned in pain and tried to answer.

**Sam-"My head….God my head…"**

I moved closer to him and put my hands on his face.

**Wolf-"Sam stay with me here. Tell me what's going on."**

Images flashed through Sam's head. Dean, water, an angry spirit, Dean struggling, and then lying face down in a tub, not moving. The images flashed through his head so fast Sam hardly had any time to make since out of them before the vision left as soon as it came.

**Sam-"Dean's in trouble."**

That was all I needed to know.

**Wolf-"Hang on Sam."**

I floored the Impala, throwing gravel every where, as I flew towards the motel.

Dean felt his strength leaving him as he continued to struggle against the spirit holding him in the tub. If he wasn't going to suffocate then he was sure the spirit would snap his neck like a twig from its grip on it. The spirit grabbed a handful of Dean's hair and lifted his head out of the tub. Dean tried to take a gasping breath, but there was so much water in his mouth that he couldn't get any air in. The spirit wasn't done. It tossed Dean's body forwards, hitting his stomach on the tub, causing excruciating pain to travel through his body. The spirit grabbed his neck and forced him back under water and Dean felt the darkness surround him.


	10. Chapter 10

I pulled the car to a squealing stop in front of the motel, and jumped out of the Impala. Sam's head was still throbbing, and he would be no use to me in his present state, so he stayed in the car when I ran inside. I quickly ran the key through the slot on the door and walked into the motel room, on guard for anything to attack me. The room was pitch black with the exception from a small crack of light that came from under the bathroom door.

**Wolf-"Dean."**

I called out as I walked towards the door. I didn't hear the shower running, in fact, I didn't hear anything at all. I grabbed the door handle, and turned. _Just please don't be naked_, I thought as I burst into the bathroom. My foot immediately hit a puddle of water and my legs went flying out from under me. I hit the floor with a loud yell, and landed on my side. I looked up to see what was going on in the bathroom. A spirit had a hold of Dean's head under the water, and only small twitches racked through his limbs. The spirit took one look at me, snarled, and disappeared. I shuffled across the wet floor on my knees to Dean, I reached in and hulled his body out of the tub, which thanks to Sam's strength that I was now getting, it was a lot easier than I thought. I lied him on the floor and slapped his cheeks. He was freezing and his face was blue.

**Wolf-"Come on Dean don't do this!"**

I opened his mouth with my hand and bent down towards him to give him CPR, when his eyes shot open and he spit up water. He rolled over onto his side, coughing and gagging.

**Dean-"Don't you dare."**

He managed to croak between coughs. I sighed with relief that my older brother wasn't dead. I rubbed his back like I did when we were kids until he stopped coughing.

When he could finally breathe well enough, Dean sat up, his hand going to his stomach in pain.

**Dean-"How did you get here in time?"**

I smirked, and changed my tone into a more joking one.

**Wolf-"Well you know me, always in the right place at the wrong times. I'm lucky that way."**

I saw a small smile form on his face, and I changed my tone into a serious one.

**Wolf-"Sam told me you were in trouble, and I barley made it here in time. I ran in here, slipped, and found you in the state you were in."**

Dean coughed, taking his hand away from his stomach, and rubbed his neck. He didn't care if Isobel's demon child was alright or not, he just wanted it out of him, but Dean was sure if she was dumb enough to put a child in a man, she probably had plenty of protection spells around it.

**Dean-"Did you kill the bastard who tried to give me swimming lessons?" **

**Wolf-"No. When I ran in it disappeared."**

Dean sighed deeply, and ran his hand through his wet hair.

**Dean-"Next time try to keep on your feet. While your butt was polishing the floor I was getting suffocated."**

He looked at me and smiled softly, but I didn't return the smile. I slowly looked him over with a serious look on my face. Dean rolled his eyes and diverted the attention off of him.

**Dean-"Wolf chill. I'm fine. Can you get me some dry clothes?" **

**Wolf-"Sure Dean."**

I offered to help him off the ground but he waved me off and said he could get it. Sam finally made an entrance and I let them talk as I went out to the Impala to get Dean some dry clothing. I was soaked from pulling Dean out of the tub, but I always put my brothers first before myself. I opened the back door of the Impala and pulled out Dean's duffel bag. I unzipped it and rummaged though it. I grabbed some clean jeans, a baggy t-shirt, and his boxers. I walked back into the bathroom and handed them to him.

**Wolf-"Here."**

**Dean-"Thanks."**

I turned around and left, followed by Sam, and sat down on the bed. I watched Sam walk over to the table and pull out his laptop. I noticed for the first time how my physical looks were starting to appear on him. His hair was a much lighter color, his eyes brighter, and his shoulders were slimmer. I was sure, without looking in a mirror, that his physical looks were appearing on me also. The only thing I was truly worried about with turning into my brother, besides the girls checking me out, and the brooding, was how the hell would I adjust to using Sam's parts to go to the bathroom?


	11. Chapter 11

Dean lied in the bed on his back, a heating pad under his back, but he was still freezing from head to toe. Everything on his body ached more than it already did before the friendly visit from the spirit. His neck and stomach were badly bruised, but he was just glad that he wasn't writing to Santa for his two front teeth that were carelessly knocked against the side of the tub. Dean sighed deeply, wincing as small pains shot through his abdomen. He just wished that they could find a counter spell or something that could destroy Isobel's spawn raging inside of him, and return Wolf and Sam to their own bodies. He looked over at Sam, who was sitting on the edge of his bed watching TV, and then over to Wolf who was scanning the web on the laptop. Sam sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. He was so tired of hunting already. It was the whole reason why he went to collage. To escape from the hunts, his father's nagging, and the daily fights that happened between them. Sam longed to go back, but for now his family needed him, besides, he didn't think Jessica would take Sam turning into his sister very well. Sam glanced over at Dean.

**Sam-"Dean do you know why the spirit attacked you? Did it tell you why?"**

**Dean-"No Sammy, it didn't tell me why it wanted to make me play bob for apples in a bath tub."**

Sam rolled his eyes. _Ass_

**Wolf-"Are you sure you're okay?"**

Dean looked at her with an annoyed glare. _If they keep asking if I'm alright I'm goanna kick someone's ass. _

**Dean-"For the 100th time I'm alright. God, do you know how humiliating it would have been if I had drowned in that bath tub. Considering everything we've hunted, and I drown in a damn bath tub. At least there wasn't a rubber ducky for me to choke on."**

Sam and I both smiled.

**Sam-"Hell of a way to go. Death by rubber ducky. I always knew they were up to no good. The sweet faces are just a set up. Even the cute squeak is a ploy." **

Dean chuckled. _Wow, geek boy does have a since of humor. _Dean hurled a pillow at Sam, he ducked, and it nailed me in the side of the head. I glared at my big brother.

**Wolf-"Dean if you weren't knocked up I would come over there and cripple you."**

Dean smirked.

**Dean-"Don't let that stop you. Come and get me."**

He didn't know how temping that was for me, but I pushed it aside and continued looking on computer for anything that could fit the description of the spirit Dean gave me. A webpage caught my eye, and I slowly scanned the newspaper article from 1965. It had a photo of the motel we were in with caution tape in front of it. I started to giggle, and then it broke out into a full on laugh.

**Sam/Dean-"What?"**

They managed to ask at the same time. I rubbed my face and controlled my laughter enough to tell them.

**Wolf-"Apparently there is a legend here in this motel. People, or should I say, pregnant women, have reported multiple sightings of a woman in any given room at once. They said the angry woman came after them, wanting their un-born children**, **because her husband killed her child and then killed her."**

I looked up at my dumbstruck brothers, with a large smile on my face.

**Wolf-"Now I know why it went after Dean. You probably confused her so badly that she held you under water to see if the makeup would wash off. Man I wish you would put the makeup back on Dean because what I'm looking at now is pretty damn scary."**

I flipped over backwards in the chair to avoid the soaring knife that was coming right at me from Dean's direction. _I guess I hit a nerve. Pregnant people are so touchy._


	12. Chapter 12

Dean lied in the bed, half asleep, due to the soreness of his body, and the gaining pressure on his middle. He felt someone, more like something, hovering over him, and without opening his eyes he said.

**Dean-"Dammit you guys I'm fine! Leave me alone!" **

**Wolf-"Wa….."**

I asked, my voice muffled by the pillow. Dean's eyes shot open, and grabbed the knife that was always kept under his pillow for precaution. The spirit, the same one that tried to drown him, hovered over him.

**Dean-"Holy crap!"**

Before he could say or do anything else, the spirit put her hand over his mouth, a nasty, cold, hand, and whispered in his ear.

**Spirit-"I want back what's mine."**

The spirit reached for his midsection, and I finally managed to get myself untangled from the sheets. I ran across the room and flipped on the lights, looking at my startled brother.

**Wolf-"Dean what's going on?"**

Dean sat up quickly, looking around.

**Dean-"Don't tell me you didn't see that!"**

**Wolf-"Uh, see what?"**

**Dean-"The ugly disgruntled spirit hovering over me a second ago."**

**Wolf-"She came back?"**

**Dean-"Hell ya she came back. Told me she wanted back what was hers."**

I rubbed the sleep from my face and made my way over to the computer.

**Dean-"I know I'm a handsome devil, but watching me sleep is crossing a line."**

I shook my head back and forth and went back to the internet page from earlier. Instead of skimming it, this time I read it.

**Wolf-"Well Dean you should feel special that someone wants you as much as she does. She apparently, two years ago, attacked three pregnant women, and killed them. The police reports are pretty sketchy, but they did state that each woman had her child cut out. I'm just guessing here, but I think the spirit is cutting out women's, or in your state, men's, un-born children because she wants them to suffer just as much as she did."**

**Dean-"Oh I feel so special."**

He said sarcastically and lied back down. I looked over at Sam and shrugged. He gave a agreeing shrug and flopped back down on the bed.

**Wolf-"Dean do you have a plan here?"**

**Dean-"Ya right now sleeping is my well thought up master plan. This can wait until morning."**

**Wolf-"Alrightly then."**

I turned off the computer, the light, and lied back down next to Sam. After a moment of hearing both of my brothers' breathing, I slowly dosed off.

It was ten o'clock before any of us attempted to get up, which is unusual because Sam's normally the one up at the crack of dawn waking both Dean and I up. I felt Sam's weight leave the bed, I rolled over onto my back and barely opened my eyes. I looked over at Dean, who had the covers pulled up well over his head, and smirked. When Dean was little and got scared when dad wasn't home, I would often find him in his room with the covers over his head. When you would ask him why he was doing it he would always say he was looking for something, little liar. I put my face back into the pillow, and just began to dose off when Sam yelled out in surprise. I jumped up, thinking he was in trouble, my longer than normal legs got caught in the covers and I hit the ground in a tangled mess.

**Wolf-"Sammy you okay man?"**

_Damn my voice is deep, and when have I said man like that? _

**Sam-"Wolf have you looked in the mirror lately?"**

He asked from the bathroom. _Is it just me or does he sound like a chick? _I kept fighting with the covers.

**Wolf-"No I haven't Sammy."**

**Sam-"Its Sam and I think you should."**

I finally managed to win the war with the sheets, and got up from the floor. I swayed a bit from my new height, and walked into the bathroom.

**Wolf-"Ok, now what's the big……?"**

I stopped mid-sentence as my eyes rested upon his reflection in the mirror, or should I say my reflection! His hair was my color and length, his eyes were bright green, he was much shorter, and the clothing he was wearing hung loosely around his now mostly female frame. I watched as he quickly jerked open his sweatpants, and look down. He closed his eyes and sighed with relief, closing the pants back. _At least she doesn't have that part of me yet. _

**Wolf-"Sam?"**

He looked over at me and his eyes went wide. I ran over to the mirror and stepped in front of him. I gasped and ran my hand through what is now Sam's hair. My eyes were a darker color of green, and man was I huge! I looked at the floor, noticing that my pants clearly weren't made for Sam's body. Damn the floor felt like it was a mile away! I quickly made sure that I still had all of my proper parts, which I needed for daily bathroom use.

**Dean-"Someone forget to invite me to the bathroom party?"**

Both of us turned around and looked at Dean who was standing in the door way, leaning on the frame, with his arms crossed over his enlarged gut. His eyes went wide when he looked both Sam and I over.

**Dean-"What the hell!"**

I looked at him and shrugged softly.

**Wolf-"Well I knew it was going to happen sometime."**

I went to finish the rest of my sentence, when Sam decided to finish it for me, _creepy_.

**Sam-"The farther you progress to nine months the more we will change."**

Dean raised his eyebrows. _Man is this going to be interesting._

**Dean-"Well both of you out I've got to piss."**

**Wolf-"You know there are some things you can refrain from telling me."**

Sam and I walked out of the bathroom and Dean slammed the door behind us. I looked down at my clothing which was clearly not meant for Sam's body and then looked back up at Sam.

**Wolf-"Sam I think we're goanna have to trade duffle bags until this damn thing wears off."**

**Sam-"Wonderful."**

He added with sarcasm. I dragged his bag in front of me and tossed my bag in front of him. I dug through it, looking at all the options I had to wear. There wasn't much here but it would have to do. I grabbed a plan black t-shirt and a pair of his jeans out of the bag. I looked over at Sam, who had convenitly pulled out one of my bras and was staring it down with an odd look on his face. I quickly snatched it away and threw it back in the bag.

**Wolf-"You don't have those yet, no need to gawk at what holds them up."**

I smirked and Dean stepped out of the bathroom, his face a weird tinge of green. He sat down on the end of the bed and put his head in his hands. I walked over to him and knelt down in front of him, Sam's knees popping as I bent down.

**Wolf-"You okay Dean?"**

He looked up and jumped slightly, not expecting Sam, well, Wolf, to be six inches from his nose. I studied his face, looking at the damage done from the night before. Most of his neck was black and blue and he had dark circles around his eyes.

**Dean-"I'm fine, just morning sickness. Dude I feel like I'm turning into a chick."**

Sam gave him a sideways glance. _I am, you lucky son of a bitch...Well I rather turn into a girl than be pregnant. _

**Wolf-"Well Dean no matter how much your body gets out of whack you'll still be the same Dean. The same brother that smacked me in the face with a fraying pan because I called you fat. I'll still love you no matter how pissy and annoying you get."**

Dean grabbed my shoulder with his left hand.

**Dean-"Hold me Wolf that was beautiful."**

**Wolf-"Dean I….."**

He raised up his hand to stop me.

**Dean-"No chick flick moments."**

**Wolf-"Jerk."**

**Dean-"Bitch." **


	13. Chapter 13

I smirked and pushed him backwards on the bed. I slowly got up, Sam's knees not wanting to work with me, and walked over to the table where the car keys were. Sam glanced at me and then made a dart for the keys, while Dean was struggling to get himself upright. The good thing about me being in Sam's body was that I take longer strides, and I'm immensely tall. I grabbed the keys before Sam got to the table and held them above his head, just out of reach.

**Sam-"That's cheating! I didn't do that to you……ok, so I did..."**

**Wolf-"I knew you were tall for a reason. I'm driving."**

I smirked and Sam frowned. He already missed his height and long legs. He kept getting a kink in his neck from looking up at peoples' faces to talk to them. Dean finally managed to get out of the bed and walked over to us, some what out of breath.

**Wolf-"You didn't strain yourself did you Dean?"**

**Dean-"Just shut up! You try getting up with a basketball for your gut."**

**Wolf-"Well you need to get more exercise then."**

He gave me an angry glare. _If looks could kill…_ I smirked and walked outside to the car.

(midnight)

We decided to use Dean as bait for the spirit considering he was the only pregnant one out of Sam and I. I was the one to burn the bones as Sam kept watch on Dean in case something went wrong. I pulled up in front of the old white house and stepped out onto the dried up yard. I walked to the trunk of the Impala and got into the weapons compartment. I grabbed rock salt, lighter fluid, a flashlight, and a lighter and closed the trunk back. I slipped the items into my, well, Sam's jacket pockets and walked onto the porch. I slowly opened the door and walked inside. The floor boards creaked under my weight as I walked along the entryway. I shined the flashlight into what looked like the living room and took a quick look around. Everything was still in order as if they had just up and left. A heavy coat of dust covered everything that didn't have a white cover over it and spider webs covered the corners of the room.

**Wolf-"Someone forgot to call the maid."**

I mumbled as I continued my walk through the house.

Dean bounced his leg impatiently in the motel room. He hated not being the one to go and do the 'dirty work' as Wolf liked to call it, but in this situation he had no choice in the matter. Dean sighed and ran his hand through his short brown hair while taking a glance in the mirror in front of him. He didn't understand why Isobel had decided to use him as the human incubator for her child. There are plenty of other people, females in particular that she could of used, but no, she just had to jam it inside of him. Dean ran his hand over his enlarged middle and winced. There were just some things that he never wanted to experience in his life and pregnancy was right up there with alien abduction.

In a way he was just glad that Isobel would be taking her child at the end of the nine months because Dean didn't want to have to go through putting it up for adoption. There was no way in hell Dean would keep the child and put it through the hunts and the misery. He would give it every chance to live a normal life, but none of it mattered. After he was done being the host Dean would die and Isobel would take her child. He sighed deeply, looked towards the window, and jumped in surprise when Sam was looking right at him.

**Dean-"Dude that's just creepy. You peeping tom."**

Sam rolled his eyes and looked away. He moved his shoulders trying to move the uncomfortable bra straps away from his neck. _I don't know how Wolf can stand this damn thing. I don't know how I'm goanna stand this. _Sam gave a frustrated sigh and leaned against the building. Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and shivered. _Damn is it getting cold in here or is it just another pregnancy thing? _

I walked into the bathroom and shined the flashlight on the tub. There were blood stains on the side of it and on the floor. I walked closer towards the tub but I stopped quickly as the floor made a deep groan. It gave way under me, I let out a yell, and fell through into the basement. I landed hard on my back as the remaining wood floor fell on top of me. _Damn I wish Sam had a softer ass…_I coughed and threw the broken floor off of me. My ass and back killed and I waved my hand around to clear the dust that was falling from every which direction. I slowly sat up and tilted my head to the side as my eyes rested on the girl's body that was stuffed into a cabinet.

Dean shivered again and turned around to reach for his jacket when he came face to face with the spirit.

**Dean-"Shit! Sam!"**

Sam heard his cue and ran towards the door but it felt like he had slammed into an invisible force field. He sailed backwards and landed on top of a car, knocking him out. Dean slowly made his way towards the shotgun that lied on the table but he was knocked to the ground by the spirit. He knew that once he was down there was no getting up quickly with his now increased weight. The spirit knelt down to his level.

**Spirit-"I want back what he took from me."**

**Dean-"Not that I'm not willing to give this thing to you, but sorry find another pregnant person."**

**Spirit-"Why when you're right in front of me? Last time I checked babies weren't meant to come from males."**

**Dean-"Well at least we agree on something."**

Dean pushed himself off the ground forcefully and slammed into the door behind him.

I slowly lifted myself off the floor and started pulling the contents out of my pockets. I walked over to the body, dropped to my knees, and began to pore rock salt all over the decaying body. I didn't notice the cord out of the wall unplug itself and slowly twist its way towards me. I doused the body in lighter fluid and began to reach for the lighter when the cord wrapped around my neck and tightened. I gagged and gasped, desperately reaching for the lighter. It was so close but yet so far. The cord yanked me backwards and even with Sam's strength I couldn't pull it off. I heard footsteps sliding across the floor and I looked up to see the spirit standing above me. She stared down at me and smirked.

**Spirit-"Your brother isn't supposed to be. He's throwing off the way things were meant to be. He will be dead soon along with his child."**

**Wolf-"Take me instead. Don't let him be punished for something I did to him."**

I managed to choke out. All the guilt that I had pushed aside after cursing Dean was flooding back. You may say that there was no way I could of done anything about it considering a witch had control over my body, but I knew deep down the she was feeding off my anger towards my brothers and she did what she thought was necessary. I have resented Sam ever since he left for collage, leaving his family like that, selfish bastard. I've had hidden anger towards Dean ever since our first hunt together. Dad always favored him no matter what Dean did and Dean always answered with a 'yes sir' or a 'no sir' never saying dad. It had turned Dean cold over the years and he pushed me away when I needed him the most. I slowly faded out of my thoughts as my vision became blurry. The spirit shook her head.

**Spirit-"No but you'll die for getting in my way."**

I felt darkness pulling me in as my lungs felt as if they were on fire. _Now I know what a fish out of water feels like. _I thought as I looked up at the spirit's black eyes as she watched me suffocate.


	14. Chapter 14

The spirit quickly reached Dean, grabbed his jacket, and tossed him across the room. Dean slammed sideways into the corner of the wall but managed to keep his balance. He turned to the spirit and smirked.

**Dean-"That all you've got bitch?"**

**Spirit-"I'm just getting started…."**

She looked at his midsection and gave a return smirk, tilting her head to the side.

**Spirit-"Bitches…"**

Dean just smiled, taunting her. She charged across the room after him. He dodged her first punch, and the second, but went to his knees from a blow to the crotch. He fell backwards onto his back as the spirit bent down towards him. She put her knees on his thighs, pinning him down, and placed her hand on his stomach.

**Spirit-"Don't worry I'll take good care of your child. She's in good hands."**

Dean looked over his swollen middle at her.

**Dean-"She? It's a she?"**

**Spirit-"A very lovely evil girl you have inside of you. She'll make mommy proud."**

_I bet she'll make that bitch Isobel a very proud mommy, daddy...whatever._Dean thought as the spirit dug her nails into his stomach. Dean grunted and clenched his jaw as blood ran down his torso.

My eyes were becoming heavy and I fought to stay awake. Every inch of my chest was on fire from the lack of air and I knew that it would be only moments before I slipped into unconsciousness. I heard the spirit laughing and with the last of my strength, rolled onto my stomach, grabbed the lighter, and threw it at her body.

**Spirit-"NOO!"**

She bellowed and desperately tried to run towards the flying lighter but there was nothing she could do as it landed on her body and engulfed it in flames. She screamed and also burst into flames. The cord wrapped around my neck fell slack and my head lolled to the side as my eyes slowly closed.

Dean winced and quickly sat up when the spirit erupted into flames right in front of him. She screamed and the next moment she was gone. He let out a sigh of relief that Wolf had saved his ass right in the nick of time, again. Dean looked down at his stomach, shifted his weight onto his left arm and pulled up his shirt with the right. There were five deep gashes that surrounded his bellybutton but it looked like she had gone all tiki torch before she had the chance to do any real damage. He lowered his shirt quickly not wanting to look at his stomach any more than he had too. Dean used the bed to help pull him off the ground. _So I have a little girl inside me. I've always wanted a girl. Her name would be Lillian, if I had the chance to name her. _He sighed, knowing well that he wouldn't get the chance to name her or even see her. Suddenly he remembered Sam and he ran out the door and over to the red Chevy truck he was lying on. Dean rapidly slapped his cheeks.

**Dean-"Come on Sammy wake up!"**

(vision)

Sam cradled Wolf's head in his lap with tears streaming down his face. He looked at Dean who was faced away from him so Sam couldn't see the tears building in his eyes. If only they would have gotten there sooner, maybe they would of got the chance to save her.

**Sam-"She's dead Dean."**

Sam jolted awake with a loud yell and a skull splitting migraine. Dean placed his hands on Sam's shoulders to try and get him to calm down.

**Dean-"Whoa Sam calm down."**

Sam struggled against Dean's grip on his shoulders.

**Sam-"Where's Wolf Dean! She's goanna die!"**

**Dean-"What? She's taking care of the body."**

**Sam-"We have to get to her now!"**

I lied in the floor, not breathing, hardly able to keep fighting for my life. My eyes were tightly closed and my life was literally flashing before my eyes. I saw memories of Mom, Dad, Dean, and Sam when we were kids, the it switch to where Dean and I had our first fist fight, and then I just saw mom. She was so beautiful and surrounded by a very bright light. She looked the same as she did when she had died. She reached out for me and gently touched my dirt covered face. Her touch felt like heaven and I never wanted her to let me go.

**Mary-"Wolf sweetie just hang on. Your brothers are close. It's not your time to be with me yet." **

I reached out for her but she was fading away from me.

**Wolf-"Mom! Don't leave me! I want to go with you!"**

The image fell away and I was left in total numbing darkness.

Dean pulled the stolen junker to a squealing stop in front of the old house and jumped out. Sam was close behind him but with Wolf's moderately short legs he couldn't take as big of strides as Dean could. At least Dean was weighed down by his pregnancy so Sam could at least catch up from time to time. With a well placed kick from Dean the front door flew open and they ran inside.

**Dean/Sam-"Wolf!"**

They both waited for an answer but all they heard was silence. Sam took a couple steps and the rotten floor boards gave under his weight. He went crashing through into the basement, landing on his side. Dean gave a small chuckle as Sam let out one of Wolf's ear shattering screams when he fell through the hole.

**Dean-"Shit! Sam!"**

Dean ran to the hole, his ears ringing, and lowered himself down into the basement. Sam coughed and threw the broken floor boards off of him.

**Dean-"Sammy are you okay?"**

**Sam-"It's Sam and I'm fine."**

He said getting off the ground and rubbing his ribs. _Damn Wolf you need to put some meat on your bones. I need more padding to land on when I'm falling through stuff._

Sam swayed a bit and Dean put a strong arm out to steady him, when he tripped over something and fell to the floor.

**Dean-"Ouch! What the hell?"**

Dean rolled over quickly to look at what he had tripped over, Wolf. Dean reached for her but Sam beat him to it. He lifted her head into his lap and put his ear to her nose.

**Sam-"Dean she's not breathing."**

**Dean-"Well don't look at me collage boy. Do something!"**

Sam franticly unraveled the cord around her neck and threw it to the side. He sat her head back down on the ground and began to perform CPR like they had taught him in that Basic Health course in Stanford. He pressed down roughly on her chest.

**Sam-"10-11-12. Shit come on Wolf!"**

Sam breathed into her harder and pressed down on her chest has hard as he could. She gave a small gasp and a cough. That was enough for Sam.

**Sam-"Dean we need to take her to the hospital. Help me lift her to the car."**

Sam couldn't lift Wolf's body all on his own now that they've switched places and Dean had trouble lifting anything, but they finally managed to get her out to the car.


	15. Chapter 15

I groaned and rolled over, half expecting to jerk awake in the old house, but my arm bumped against a soft mess of hair lying on the side of the bed, Sam's hair, well my hair. My eyes slowly opened, scanning the white room, and coming to rest on Dean's sleeping body in the chair in the corner. He looked so uncomfortable in the chair. His head was resting on his arm, the other arm wrapped around his stomach in his best attempt to keep his jacket closed so people would only see him as overweight, not pregnant. My throat was sore and my back throbbed but overall I felt fine, besides the fact that I am still in my brother's body.

**Wolf-"Sam. Hey Sammy."**

I gently nudged his shoulder with my hand to try and wake him up but he was out like a light. I ruffled his hair softly. _Get some sleep Sammy. I know you need it little brother. _I looked over at Dean who was shifting in the chair and gave a small smile when he opened his eyes to check on me.

**Wolf-"Morning sleeping beauty."**

He opened his eyes fully and rubbed the sleep from his face. He gently pulled the chair closer to the edge of my bed and sat back down to relieve the pain and pressure on his lower back.

**Dean-"How long have you been awake?"**

**Wolf-"Not long. How did I get here?"**

**Dean-"Psychic boy had one of his visions and told me you were in trouble. You're getting rusty kiddo."**

I smiled softly and looked him over. He looked like shit and that's pretty bad coming from Dean.

**Wolf-"Dean you look like shit man."**

He smiled and tilted his head to the side.

**Dean-"Well you look like shit too but I was going to be nice and not say anything about it. You just got to pick on the pregnant guy don't you?"**

I smiled and rubbed my throat with my hand. Dean picked up a cup of water and handed it to me.

**Dean-"Here."**

**Wolf-"Thanks."**

I took a small sip and the cold liquid felt like heaven sliding down my throat. I set the cup back down and searched his face for emotion. When you've lived with someone all your life it gets so easy to tell when they're stressed or angry, Sam you could read like a book, but Dean was a whole different story. Sam easily showed his emotions when he was upset and you knew when to comfort him or when to back the hell off, but Dean had built up a wall around his heart over time and the only emotion you got with him was back the hell off. That's why you were so careful around Dean because he could easily lose his cool and give you a piece of his mind. With the pregnancy and all the crazy stuff going on I've been keeping an ever watchful eye on my big brother and I've noticed that he seems to be breaking under all of this and that scares the hell out of me. Never once in my whole life have I seen Dean break, even when mom died Dean was the strong one, he was the one to keep dad under control when he started drinking heavily, but now, for the first time in my life, Dean was struggling, faltering, and I wasn't sure how to help him. For a moment our eyes met, his piercing hazel eyes were filled with pain, and I wanted so badly to take it from him, but I knew I could do nothing to ease it. Isobel wanted Dean dead and she was doing everything in her power to make him suffer. I'm sure the child inside him was filling his head with horrible thoughts and emotions. Normally pregnancies are happy and joyous but with us, nothing was happy and joyous. All we got was suffering, despair, pain, agony, and I was getting tired of it. Dean's smile fell from his face slowly.

**Dean-"Wolf you okay?"**

I blinked rapidly, snapping myself out of my thoughts, and looked at him.

**Wolf-"I'm fine Dean, but shouldn't I be asking you that question? How are you hanging in there when you've got to look at the person who did this to you every damn day? How are you feeling when I hear you retching every morning? What's running through your mind when I wake up to see you doubled over with pain in the middle of the night Dean? I'm supposed to help you when you're in pain. I promised mom that I would watch over you guys, keep you safe, but I don't think she expected for her son to get pregnant by a spell said from her own daughter."**

I turned my head away from him, tears filling my eyes, and just hoped that Sam didn't hear any of this. Dean sighed deeply and ran his hand through his hair not knowing how to answer any of his sister's questions, but he knew one thing for sure, this wasn't her fault. He swallowed hard, not liking to have these kinds of moments, they had always made him feel uncomfortable and left him speechless. Dean moved forwards in the chair and rested his head on his hands on the bed.

**Dean-"Wolf…."**

His voice was soft, comforting, and he knew that's what it took to get through to me.

**Dean-"I want you to listen to me and listen well. None of this is your fault. Never was, never could be. You had no power over that bitch when she took over your body and did this to me. Don't blame yourself for something that is clearly not your fault. Look at me.."**

**Wolf-"No…"**

He gently turned my head towards him so I was looking him straight in the eyes. He grabbed my hand and placed it on his round stomach.

**Dean-"This is not in any way your fault. Stop blaming yourself. Yes, I'll admit this hurts like shit, but I'm going to make it through this, and if I don't…."**

**Wolf-"Dean…"**

I didn't want to think about losing him, but he wanted me to know what he had to say. I felt something move under my hand that was on his stomach and it sent chills down my spine.

**Dean-"And if I don't I want you to take care of Sammy. I want you guys to stay together and keep trying to hunt down the thing that killed mom even if I'm not with you two. I want to be buried next to mom in Lawrence, and I don't want a funeral. If I die at the end of this I want you to promise me one thing."**

**Wolf-"What?"**

**Dean-"That you'll get Isobel for what she's done and you'll never give that ugly bitch a day of rest."**

**Wolf-"I don't have to promise that. It's guaranteed."**

I smiled softly, whipped my face that had tears streaming down it, and rubbed my brother's enlarged stomach gently. He smiled which quickly turned into a smirk.

**Dean-"Hey I'm not a genie lamp. You can't rub it three times and get three wishes, it doesn't work that way."**

I laughed as our serious moment ceased to exist. If you asked Dean about it later he would deny it ever happening., but that was just the way he was. I took my hand off his stomach and saw him rub it painfully out of the corner of my eye. I'm goanna fight like hell to keep my brother alive..


	16. Chapter 16

2 months later 7 months

I sighed deeply and looked down at the slow current of the river. The wind moved softly through the bridge I was standing on, and it would have been peaceful if I didn't have this horrible feeling that something was about to happen. We were on the trail of what seemed to be a simple animal attack, but we Winchesters know better. I now look fully like Sam, and Sam looks fully like me. It took some getting used to, being in Sam's body and all, but I finally managed to get the hang of it. When I say 'it' I'm meaning Sam's lower regions. He told me just to take hold of it, aim, and shoot, but it doesn't want to work with me half of the time. Dean has gained more weight around his midsection and is even more repulsed by what Isobel has done to him. We had to go on another clothes shopping spree, and believe me when I tell you that he was being a real pregnant woman. All hormonal and chewing my head off for picking out the wrong color shirt. He was highly embarrassed when he finally got control over his emotions, and I was laughing my ass off, but he has been in so much more pain than he used to be and that I didn't laugh at. One thing I've learned from being in Sam's body is that a man's body is tight and muscular, especially their abs, but Dean's abdominal muscles are getting stretched beyond their limits and he is feeling the effects of it. Dean has gotten slower as the pregnancy progressed and Sam and I were feeling the effects of it on the hunts, but we are afraid to say anything to him in fear for our own lives. I rubbed my neck, trying not to think about any of that until the time comes. Sam stood on my right and Dean stood on my left as I looked down at the running water below.

**Sam-"So Dean how's…things?"**

He asked and Dean rolled his eyes. Sam was always, will always be, a bad conversation starter. I sighed and rubbed my neck again trying to shake the sudden nauseated feeling I was getting. Dean jumped and Sam and I both looked at him with questioning looks.

**Wolf-"Dean are you okay?"**

He rubbed his palm across his middle. Not until recently has the child started kicking and Dean was just wishing that it would stop. _Karate lessons are for after birth._

**Dean-"Kidney shot. Isobel's kid is a damn ninja."**

I smiled which quickly faded as my mind became clouded. Almost as if there were someone else's thoughts along with my own. I felt myself start to sway back and forth as I was suddenly kicked into the darkness of my own mind. Sam looked at his sister, wondering what was going on.

**Sam-"Wolf…Wolf are you ok?"**

I titled my head to the side and smiled, but it wasn't really me, it was Isobel. I opened my eyes as they glowed a faint color of black and Dean picked up on it. He quickly put a hand on Sam's chest and pushed him behind him, using his own pregnant body as a shield. I looked Dean over and smiled. _Boy is he growing nicely._ _My child will be ready soon._

**Dean-"What the hell do you want Isobel?"**

**Wolf-"Just checking on the carrier of my child. How we doing Dean? Any pain? Suffering? Torment?**

I smirked, but Dean didn't look like he was in the mood to play games.

**Dean-"Go to hell bitch."**

He said through clenched teeth and raised a .45 caliber to my eye level. Sam jerked against Dean. He couldn't pull that trigger. There was no telling what it would do to Wolf or his body.

**Sam-"Dean don't. She's got Wolf in there with her."**

Dean sighed, knowing Sam was right and lowered the gun. No matter how much he wanted to kill this bitch he would have to wait until she left Wolf. I smiled, Sammy was really getting in the way of our conversation. I waved my hand, Sam clunked against the railing of the bridge as he went flying over the side. Dean was on me in a second, in a hormonal rage against me throwing his brother over the side. I dodged his first punch but took the second one hard in the face. My head snapped to the side as a slow smile spread across my face.

**Dean-"What the hell is funny?"**

He asked, slightly out of breath.

**Wolf-"You. Thinking you can still protect them even though you know you're going to die. My child will kill you on her exit of your pathetic form."**

**Dean-"You know what I think is pathetic? You having to use my sister's body to do your will. To weak to do it yourself Izzy?"**

I felt a wave of anger pass through my body. I grabbed Dean's stomach hard, making him freeze, and look at me with agony and anger in his eyes. I slipped my hand under his t-shirt, feeling his swollen stomach that contained my child. Dean was paralyzed as power ran through his midsection as Isobel communicated with her child. Pain became the only thing that filled his body. He couldn't think, couldn't talk, couldn't breathe. I leaned in and kissed his cheek, saying.

**Wolf-"Your time is almost up Dean. My child is almost ready. Soon your family will morn for your bloodied body, and I will laugh at your despair. Good-bye for now Dean."**

When Isobel broke her connection with her child there was a ripping sensation as blood formed across his middle. He let out a gasp and fell over backwards off the bridge. I felt myself being pulled away from the darkness and came to just in time to see Dean fall off the bridge.

**Wolf-"Dean!"**

I shouted and dove off the bridge after him. I only hoped that he and Sam were alright.


	17. Chapter 17

I hit the water hard and boy was it cold. I twisted upwards hard and brought myself back to the surface, sputtering and coughing. For once I was glad to have Sam's upper body strength as I swam towards the muddy back of the river. I made quick, long, strokes and pulled myself up onto the bank when I reached it. I lied there for a moment, taking deep breaths to try and get my strength back. After I got enough strength to move, I slowly got up, swaying a bit, but was able to keep my footing_. I don't want to be the one to test the theory that the bigger they are the harder they fall because Sam is giant. _

**Wolf-"Sammy! Dean!"**

I bellowed and franticly looked around for my brothers, but it was too dark to even see my paw like hand three feet from my damn face. I didn't know what Isobel said or did, but it had to be bad for it to knock Dean off the bridge with a look of pure agony on his face. Muddy strands of hair went into my eyes as I stumbled over a root and almost took a dive back into the river. _I've got to cut Sam's hair. _I thought as I kept walking along the bank.

**Wolf-"Sam! Dean! Someone answer me!"**

**Dean-"Wolf."**

I whipped around and face the direction where I thought I heard his voice come from.

**Wolf-"Dean? Where are you?"**

I strained my eyes trying to spot him through the darkness. I took a sigh of relief when I spotted him making his way towards me and I ran over to him quickly. He was covered in mud from head to toe. His clothing was sticking to him tightly, weighing him down more than his bulging stomach already did. Dean stumbled and I caught him in a bear hug before he fell. His head hit my chest limply and then I knew something was wrong.

**Wolf-"Dean…Dean what's wrong?"**

I asked and pushed him back onto his feet. I touched his face, trying to see his expression.

**Dean-"Something….stomach….hurts…"**

He said in almost a whisper. Dean fell into me again, and I put a hand against him stomach to gently push him upright, when I felt something that wasn't mud cover my entire hand. I strained my eyes as I looked at my finger tips to try and see what the substance was. _Oh god. It's blood._

**Wolf-"Dean you're bleeding. I can't tell how bad it is. Do you remember getting cut in the water?"**

**Dean-"When you, Isobel, pulled her hand away from my stomach, I felt something rip open, like a sardine can."**

My eyes searched his stomach but with it being so dark I couldn't tell what was blood and what was mud. I heard what sounded like squishing sounds coming from my left and I turned to see Sam walking towards us, ringing the water out of his hair.

**Wolf-"Sam, Sammy, get over here. Dean's hurt."**

Sam sighed deeply, Dean was always getting hurt now that he's pregnant, but this had involved Isobel. Sam didn't know what she did to Dean but he knew it couldn't be good. He quickly ran over to them, his sneakers sliding in the mud, and skidding to a stop after hitting the back of Wolf.

**Sam-"What's wrong?"**

**Wolf-"I don't know, but stay with him while I go get the Impala." **

I said and fished the keys out of Dean's jacket pocket, along with a flash light, and ran up the embankment. Sam put an arm around Dean's shoulder to try and support some of his weight.

**Sam-"Dean man you okay?"**

He asked, trying to keep his knees from buckling under Dean's weight. _Dean has to be pushing 200 pounds_, Sam thought.

**Dean-"I'm fine Sammy."**

**Sam-"its Sam and you don't sound fine."**

He said as he saw the Impala headlights coming over the hill. Dean grunted and began to shiver, shock beginning to settle in, his hand clutching his middle, trying not to let Sam see that he was in fact bleeding heavily. _Damn Isobel and her stupid child. Why couldn't she just kill me? _Dean asked himself as the Impala pulled up. He was being humiliated and he rather die than be laughed at by a damn dead witch. I put the car in park and jumped out, handing the keys to Sam, and taking Dean's weight off his shoulders.

**Wolf-"Dean can you walk?"**

**Dean-"Ya, but not for much longer. I'm too tired."**

That was the god's honest truth. Dean was too tired to keep going on. Tired of the pain, tired of the suffering. He was hoping for death, looking forward to it, and it sickened him. All his life Dean has been the one there for everyone, but everyone left. His dad left, Sammy left for collage, and even Wolf left him for a period of time when she ran away. Now Dean was going to be the one to leave everyone. Never once did he think about dying and leaving his family behind, until he became pregnant, then it always snaked through his thoughts. He just wanted a place to rest his weary head and not get up again. We slowly made our way to the car as Sam pulled the door open for us to get in. With the light from the inside of the car I could see the extent of Dean's injuries. He had a deep gash that ran across his middle in a fine line from when Isobel had quickly pulled away from Dean. Crimson blood covered his lap, and his shirt was slashed open. I climbed in the car backwards and pulled Dean in next to me. Sam quickly slammed the door and got into the driver's seat, starting the car, and pulling out onto the road.

**Sam-"Wolf we need to take him to the hospital."**

**Dean-"No! No hospitals. The last thing I need is for some hick doctor to find out I'm pregnant. I'll be on channel seven in no time as the world's first pregnant man."**

**Wolf-"Oh come on Dean. You'll be famous."**

I said with a soft smile and looked over at him. He was resting against the door, almost pretending as if nothing happened, but his face told me other wise. It was pale, his pupils were dilated, and he was breathing hard. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.

**Wolf-"Dean here."**

I picked up my dry jacket and handed it to him, expecting him to throw it back at me with a smart ass remark, but he didn't. For once I think he was too tired to fight with me. I helped him pull of his wet jacket as he slipped on mine. I carefully pulled up his t-shirt and pressed down on his stomach with a cloth. He clenched his jaw as his finger nails dug into the door panel. I had to stop the bleeding or I was going to lose both my brother and his baby.


	18. Chapter 18

Sam pulled into a Motel 8 parking lot and got out of the car. He ran inside the office to get us a room while I stayed in the car with Dean. I gently lifted the towel to see how the bleeding was doing and it seemed to be slowing some. I looked back up at him and realized that his eyes were closed and his head was against the window. I couldn't let him go to sleep because I was afraid that if he went to sleep that the lack of blood going to his heart and the baby would kill him. Blood becomes a pretty big issue when it's coming out of a man who's seven months pregnant and you're fighting to keep two people alive. I nudged his shoulder to wake him up.

**Wolf-"Sorry Dean but try not to sleep on me."**

**Dean-"Bitch..."**

I heard him mumble softly and still keep his eyes closed. I nudged his shoulder hard enough that his head clunked against the window. He jumped as his eyes shot open.

**Dean-"What the hell was that for?"**

**Wolf-"I told you that you need to stay awake."**

**Dean-"Why?"**

I sighed with frustration. I really wasn't in the mood to play one hundred questions and I'm sure Dean was getting tired of me mother hening him.

**Wolf-"If you go to sleep there is a good chance that you and the baby will die, so do me a favor big brother and stay awake."**

**Dean-"How about you stay awake for the both of us? I'll give you a cookie."**

**Wolf-"Sounds tempting, but no thanks. How about you tell me a story about when we were kids."**

**Dean-"I thought you wanted me to stay awake?"**

**Wolf-"I do."**

**Dean-"But you're having me tell you a story and that will bore me to sleep."**

He said with a weak smirk and winced, grabbing his middle. I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

**Wolf-"Hang in there Dean."**

He took a couple of deep breaths and said.

**Dean-"Wolf do you know how wrong this looks? There are people staring at us."**

He motioned to the man and the woman that were walking by the Impala with disgusted faces. I had forgotten that I was in Sam's body, and trust me, that's a hard thing to forget. Dean sighed, he was groggy, his eyes were heavy, and all he wanted to do was close them. He cleared his throat, thinking of something from his childhood worth telling to keep him awake, uh, nope nothing. Sam ran back out to the car, slipping the motel key in his jacket pocket. He opened Dean's door and tried to help him out but Dean swatted him away.

**Dean-"I'm not helpless Sam."**

**Sam-"No you're pregnant and they mean the same thing."**

Sam said and backed off. If Dean wanted to do it himself, he would let him do it.

I got out of the car and walked slowly behind Dean, making sure he wasn't going to fall. He reached the door and waited for Sam to unlock it when his knees gave out under his own weight. I caught him quickly before he hit the ground, as another couple walked pass our door.

**Man-"Is he okay?"**

He asked, trying to get a good look at Dean's stomach. _Damn nosey bastard. Mind your own business. _I thought as I smiled at the man.

**Wolf-"He's fine. Just a little too much to drink. You think he would be used to it having a beer belly and all."**

I said and quickly pulled Dean inside the room, hearing the conversation between them as they walked away.

**Woman-"That didn't look like a beer belly, it looked like the stomach of a pregnant woman."**

_Ding-Ding-Ding, what do we have for her Bob? _I thought as I lied Dean on the bed, out of breath from carrying his entire weight. Sam slammed the door behind us and made his way to the edge of the bed.

**Wolf-"Sammy get me some damp towels from the bathroom."**

He nodded and quickly walked into the bathroom. I slid my jacket off Dean and threw it in the chair. I grabbed the ripped part of his t-shirt and ripped it all the way, so I could easily get to the wound. I rolled my eyes when I saw a smirk spread across his pale face. _Oh god here it comes. _

**Dean-"Getting frisky are we? Sorry Wolf, but you're really not my type."**

That made me laugh.

**Wolf-"Oh ya, that's right. I don't have blond hair, huge boobs, and go by the name of Barbie."**

**Dean-"Pamela Anderson would be a nice role model for you."**

**Wolf-"I'll make sure to look into that Dean."**

I said, the smile falling from my face as I looked at the cut more closely. It was deeper than I thought, at least two inches, it needed stitching. Since Dean has gotten hurt a hell of a lot more than he used to our medical kit was depleted. I needed to call one of dad's friends. I quickly tried to think of which one was closer, Pastor Jim or Caleb.

**Dean-"You can fix it right?"**

He asked, knowing that I was usually always the one to mend him when he was broken, at least on the outside. I could see the desperation in his eyes.

**Wolf-"No Dean. I don't have the stuff to stitch you. You've gotten hurt a lot more than usual and our medical kit is out of materials."**

I looked up at Sam as he handed the wet towel to me. I quickly threw my blood soaked t-shirt in the trash can and pressed down hard with the towel. Dean yelled out in pain. It scared the shit out of me, because I knew he had to be really hurting to yell out in pain. There was no telling how bad he was actually hurting inside because Dean would never tell you. Sam sat down in the chair next to the bed, watching closely. He longed to go back to Stanford, to see Jessica, but right now things were too messed up to go back. What would Sam say? _Oh Jessica, by the way, my brother is pregnant, and I'm in my sister's body. I hope this doesn't freak you out. _For now, like always, Sam's wants and dreams would have to be put on hold. I ran my hand along the front of Dean's stomach trying to see if I could feel any movement from the baby.

**Wolf-"Dean have you felt any movement from the child since you get injured?"**

**Dean-"What kind-of a question is…?"**

**Wolf-"Dean just answer me!"**

**Dean-"No nothing at all, thank god. For once I don't have a karate lesson going on inside me."**

I sighed, that wasn't what I wanted to hear, because that's bad news. I turned to Sam, still pressing down on Dean's stomach.

**Wolf-"Sam get on the phone and call Caleb. He's the only person that I know that can help us."**

Dean gave Wolf a frustrated glance. He didn't want anyone else knowing about his growing problem, the less people know, the better off they are when things go wrong. Only if Dean knew how bad things were going to go wrong. Not only is his life in danger and the life of Isobel's child, but his sister's life as well. All were connected, and it only took one to make them fall.


	19. Chapter 19

Sam grabbed his phone and quickly went outside to make the phone call. He looked through his list of numbers, finding Caleb's number, and pressing send. It only took two rings before Caleb picked up on the other end.

**Caleb-"Hello?"**

Answered an old, horse, voice from the other line.

**Sam-"Hey Caleb this is S…Wolf Winchester, John's daughter."**

Sam had decided that it was best to tell Caleb everything when he got here. A conversation to explain what is going on may change Caleb's mind to help Dean. So Sam just used being in his sister's body to his advantage.

**Caleb-"Ah, Wolf hello. Is there something wrong?"**

**Sam-"Dean's been hurt pretty bad and we don't have the medical supplies to mend him."**

Caleb rubbed his head. _So why haven't you taken him to a hospital? _He wondered to himself.

**Caleb-"Wolf, if Dean has been hurt bad enough for you to call me, why haven't you taken him to a hospital?"**

_Damn. Good question. _Sam sighed, okay he was going to have to tell him now. He took a deep breath.

**Sam-"Well are you sitting down?"**

**Caleb-"Ya Wolf I am."**

He really wasn't sitting down but if Dean was hurt bad, he needed to speed this conversation along.

**Sam-"Ok here it goes. We ran into a witch back in Salem, her name was Isobel, and she cursed all of us. I'm really Sam, not Wolf, we switched bodies, and Dean is pregnant."**

There was a sudden silence on the other line as Caleb's jaw dropped, and if it wasn't attached it would be clanging against the floor.

**Caleb-"Let me get this straight. You really are Sam who is in your sister's body. Wolf is really you in your body, and Dean, dear god Dean, is pregnant?"**

**Sam-"Ya that just about sums it up."**

Caleb rubbed his face. God, were they in a mess.

**Caleb-"Ok. Where are you guys?"**

**Sam-"In a Motel 8, about five miles away from your house."**

**Caleb-"I'll be there in about ten minuets."**

Caleb hung up the phone and so did Sam. He walked back into the motel room.

**Sam-"He's on his way."**

He said and kicked the door closed with the back of his sneaker. I nodded and looked back down at Dean, who was getting weaker by the moment. I moved the mud caked hair out of his eyes.

**Wolf-"Hang in there Dean. You're doing fine."**

He smiled weakly, not having the strength to talk. I whipped the fresh blood off of the sides of his stomach as I heard Sam get in the shower, figuring that I could take care of Dean. I was worried about Dean. I was also terrified that if we lost the child Isobel would impregnate Dean again and I don't think he could handle another nine months of pregnancy mentally or physically. There was a knock at the door.

**Wolf-"It's open!"**

I yelled as Caleb entered the room carrying a large black medical bag. He took on look at me, and then his eyes rested on Dean's stomach. Caleb quickly dropped his medical bag and stared at Dean with confused and horror stricken eyes.

**Caleb-"Sam wasn't kidding. I didn't think he was serious when he told me that the eldest Winchester boy was pregnant."**

**Wolf-"Now you see that we were no where near kidding."**

**Caleb-"No shit…"**

Caleb walked over to Dean who was now sleeping and took off the towel I had on his stomach. He made a concerned sigh.

**Caleb-"He's in shock from the blood loss. How far along is he?"**

**Wolf-"Seven months, maybe a little more. I'm not quite sure."**

Caleb nodded and walked back over to his back bag. He shuffled through the bag, not grabbing anything for stitching just yet, and grabbed the fetal heart monitor. He walked back over to Dean, lifting his back up enough to get the straps under it, and put the other part directly on the skin of his stomach. A slow rhythmic thudding noise came from the monitor. Caleb had a worried expression.

**Caleb-"The heart beat is slower than it's supposed to be. Chances are the baby is getting less blood than is should which means it's getting less oxygen as well. We need to get the baby out of him."**

My eyes went wide with terror. There was no telling what could happen if we took the baby out of Dean, but maybe, just maybe, it was a loop hole in Isobel's curse. I gave a relieved sigh, thinking that my brother would finally be free of his hell and he would be alive at the end of this. Little did I know that I would be the one to lose my life today. Dean's eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked at Caleb who was pressing down on his stomach to find the easiest point to get to the baby.

**Dean-"Caleb what the hell are you doing? I'm not a whack-a-mole game."**

**Caleb-"I'm finding the easiest point to get to the baby through your abdominal muscles."**

**Dean-"What? You're going to take it out of me?"**

Dean seemed happy to finally to rid of his damn curse, but yet he had a gut feeling that this wasn't going to go as well as it sounded. Caleb got into his bag, pulling out a scalpel, some sterilizing equipment, and some forceps. He walked back over to the bed and sat the stuff down between Dean's legs.

**Caleb-"Dean can you take your pants off for me?"**

Dean gave him an odd look, but knew it needed to be done. He unzipped his pants and I pulled them off for him, throwing them to the side of the room. I was glad that Sam was still in the shower, so he wouldn't have to see any of this.

**Caleb-"Dean I can't give you anything for the pain because I need you to be awake during this. It's much safer for you and the baby. If the baby is going to survive through this."**

He said and began to whip down Dean's stomach. I gently squeezed his hand, letting him know that I was here for him. You see we were about to make a big mistake that was going to cost me my life. Isobel's protection spells around her child were the only thing holding it in place inside Dean and Caleb was about to cut into them blindly. Isobel was using me as a fail safe for her child. If someone was to mess with the child I was the one to pay the price. Caleb placed his hand on the spot he needed to cut into and then grabbed his scalpel, looking at Dean.

**Caleb-"You ready?"**

**Dean-"Hell yes."**

He began to make a small incision just below Dean's naval as blood quickly ran out of the spot. Dean winced as his hand tightened around mine, his other hand clutching the bed sheets. The pain was getting worse and Dean wasn't for sure how long he would be able to stand it, but he just kept relying on that he would finally be released when Caleb got the child out of him. Caleb blotted the blood that ran down Dean's swollen stomach and enlarged the cut so he could stick his hands inside and pull the child out.

**Caleb-"It looks like the baby is behind your stomach muscles. Damn, you've got a lot of damage to these muscles."**

He said as Dean grunted with pain. I suddenly got a horrible feeling that maybe we shouldn't be doing this as Caleb reached inside Dean, moving his stomach muscles out of the way so he could get to the child. I moved from Dean's side as he screamed with agony. A black light blasted out of his stomach, hitting me in the chest, and sending me flailing backwards. My head slammed against the wall, I felt a dull pop with a crunch as my spine and spinal cord snapped, and I fell limply to the floor. Another blast of light sent Caleb slamming into the table. Dean screamed again, not knowing what the hell was going on, he couldn't breathe or talk. Both wounds on his stomach closed, the baby safe inside him still. Dean took a gasping breath, finally able to breath. He sat up quickly as his eyes rested on his sister's body that was on the floor, eyes open, mouth contorted in a silent gasp.

**Dean-"Oh shit. Wolf…"**

He said, pushing off the bed, ignoring the pain that blasted through his midsection. Dean ran to his fallen sister, kneeling down by her, and feeling her pulse, nothing.

**Dean-"Dammit Wolf, no! You can't give up on me!"**

He tried to lift her into his arms, but with her being in Sam's body, and him being pregnant, Dean couldn't lift her. He was stupid to forget about Isobel's protection spells around her child and Wolf had paid the price for that. He looked down at her face, tears streaming down his cheeks. Her once beautiful green eyes were now hazed over with gray and her neck was twisted at an odd angle.

**Dean-"Wolf, please, please, don't leave me…I love you…"**

He said as he no longer held the tears back. Dean had never gotten the chance to tell her that he loved her, his little sister, dead. He lifted her head into his arms and leaned over her body, crying hard, not knowing how he was going to tell Sammmy.


	20. Chapter 20

**Two days later**

Both brothers sat in silence not even attempting to start even a small conversation. Today was the day of Wolf's funeral and neither Sam nor Dean wanted to go through this again. Dean sat on the bed, dressed in a new black suit that covered his baby bump enough to keep people from thinking something was up. His back was to Sam. Ever since Sam found out about Wolf's death he has blamed Dean for it all, and honestly Dean agreed with him. He sat there, emotionless as he stared off into space. The phone call to their father had been heart wrenching. When Dean picked up the phone to call him he was just hoping to get John's voice mail like every other damn time, but this time John picked up the phone. Dean had never heard his father crying so hard that he couldn't form a coherent sentence, and Dean couldn't force himself to tell his father that he was going to die soon also. Dean rubbed his face, not wanting more sadness to fill him, he wanted the numbness that he has always felt before in these times, but some part of him wouldn't let the numbness come in.

**Sam-"Dean you forgot your jacket."**

Sam said coldly and tossed the jacket next to Dean. Dean turned his body to look at him and winced when his eyes rested on Wolf's body. He thought they should have changed back when Wolf died but they didn't, and now Sam has to be reminded every day, every second, of what they lost.

**Dean-"Sam…"**

He called out to him and Sam stopped walking, but still kept his back towards him. Sam couldn't look at Dean the same way anymore. _It was his fault. He should have known about Isobel's protection spells. Dean was only thinking about himself, like always, and now Wolf was dead for it. Damn you Dean! Damn you!_

**Sam-"What Dean?"**

He asked while keeping his tone even and emotionless.

**Dean-"You can't blame me forever. In two months I won't be here to…"**

**Sam-"STOP!"**

Sam shouted and whipped around to face Dean, anger blazing in his green eyes.

**Sam-"You're just going to give up like that you damn coward? All you talk about is when I'm gone, I won't be here, blah-blah-blah. Wolf died Dean. She died because of you. You can't turn the guilt trip around on me. Not this time."**

Dean didn't say anything in return, he just sat there, stunned by Sam's anger. Did Sam not think that Dean cared about Wolf? Well he did. He cared more than anyone, and he wasn't going to let Sam get away with talking to him like that.

**Dean-"Sam…"**

Dean said forcefully but all Sam did was tell Dean to leave him alone and slammed the bathroom door in his face. Sam locked the bathroom door and glanced at the mirror as he walked by it. He froze as Wolf looked back at him. Sam let out a whining cry and sunk to the floor, tears rolling down his cheeks. He held Wolf's bracelet close to his chest as he cried, his heart aching for her. Now he had to go to her funeral and look into the coffin and see himself lying there. Everyone that was told about the funeral thought it was for Sam unless that had been informed about the situation with Isobel. Sam's body shook with his pain filled sobs, whishing for the first time in his life he was dead too.

Dean listened at the door, his right hand hovering in mid-air to knock on the wood, but he stopped just before knocking. _Maybe Sam needs time alone._ Dean sighed, walking back over to the bed, and sitting down. The pain in his back from the weight on his stomach was starting to hurt more every day. Dean grabbed for his gun off the table and brushed his notebook into the floor.

**Dean-"Damn it."**

He struggled to get down to the floor, his enlarged middle preventing him from simply picking it up. He finally managed to grab the notebook and sat back down as a picture fell out of the pages and landed in his lap. Dean picked up the photo and turned it over, his eyes going soft. It was a picture of Dean, Wolf, and Sam in Florida 12 years ago. Wolf looked so happy with her arms around Dean and Sam's necks. Dean wished he could have saw her happy once more before she died. Tears landed on the photo, snapping Dean out of the memory. He blamed the tears on his hormones as he wiped his face with the back of his hand. The baby kicked and Dean grabbed the side of his stomach in response to it. In two months Isobel's curse was going to make its way out of him and it would leave Sam totally alone. The tears fell freely now, landing on his jeans, and stomach. It was his job to protect her, to keep her safe, he had failed, and for that Dean could never forgive himself. Dean's body also began to shake with sobs, as he sat there alone, in his own personal hell.

**After the funeral**

Dean and Sam walked back into the motel room. The funeral was horrible to put it lightly. Everyone that showed walked up to them and told them how sorry they were about Sam's death, not knowing that it was really Wolf. A few even had the nerve to ask if Dean has gained weight, and he had to restrain himself from beating the shit out of them. Their father never showed which enraged both brothers more than they already were. Everything ran smoothly until Dean and Sam had to go into the main room where the casket was. Flowers, and pictures of Sam were everywhere. The boards that had the photos on them said, _In loving memory of Samuel J. Winchester. _Sam just wanted to tear it down and crush the pieces under his dress shoe. The rest of the funeral was a blur to them. The only thing they remembered was looking into the casket and seeing how peaceful Wolf looked for once, like she didn't have a worry in the world, and without a moment's notice she would climb out of the casket and hug her brothers, but Sam knew in his heart that it wasn't going to happen. They had buried her next to their mother in Lawrence. As Wolf's body was lowered into the ground Dean remembered reading the tomb stone. _Samuel J. Winchester, 1983-2006, Beloved son and brother. _On the way back to the motel the Impala was silent, not even the radio was playing. Dean turned on the light in the motel room and took off his leather jacket. He looked up at Sam who was trying to stuff his bag in a spot that it obviously wasn't going to fit in.

**Dean-"Sam it's not going to fit there."**

**Sam-"I'll make it fit."**

He said coldly and continued to slam the bag into the space, tears burning in his eyes, but he was too tired to cry again.

**Dean-"Sam."**

Sam still ignored Dean.

**Dean-"Sam stop!"**

Sam kept slamming the bag as it began to rip. Dean walked towards him getting pissed and annoyed.

**Dean-"Sammy stop it!"**

Dean grabbed Sam's arms roughly and forced him to drop the bag. Sam turned and slammed his fists into Dean's chest. Dean shook him twice to get him to stop.

**Dean-"What the hell…"**

Dean stopped once he saw how upset Sam really was. His anger slid from his face and he pulled Sam into a hug. Something Dean has never done before unless forced to.

**Sam-"Why her Dean? Why you? Please don't leave me…"**

**Dean-"I won't Sammy. I won't…"**

Dean ran his hand through Sam's hair like he did when Sam was a little kid.

**1 Month and 30 days later**

Sam jerked awake, his heart wanting to pop out of his chest it was pounding so hard. He sat up quickly and rubbed his sweaty forehead. It had been the forth night in a row that he had the same nightmare about Dean's death. Sam rubbed his face again and shook his head. _It was just a dream Sam, just a dream. _He looked over at Dean who was sleeping soundly with one arm resting on his middle. Dean was 30 days away from his nine month mark and he was in more pain that he ever was. His body was breaking down from all the stress the pregnancy has put on it and it took three ibuprofens just for Dean to be able to get out of bed in the mornings. Sam wasn't sure how much longer Dean was going to last like this. Ever since Wolf died Dean and Sam haven't really hunted, haven't really talked, and haven't really done anything. Sam slowly got out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He flipped on the light and didn't bother to close the door, avoiding the mirror as he made his way to the toilet. He lifted the toilet seat and unzipped his jeans, trying to get something out that he didn't have anymore. He looked down, shook his head, and zipped his pants back up.

**Sam-"Wake up Samuel…"**

After going to the bathroom the proper way he turned off the light and walked back out to the bed. Dean was up, sitting at the table, using his laptop.

**Dean-"What are you doing up?"**

Dean looked at him.

**Dean-"Your visit to the shitter woke me up, plus when you've got 8 pounds of baby sitting on all your other organs it doesn't let you sleep like sleeping beauty."**

Dean frowned when Sam didn't even crack a smile. He turned his attention back to the computer and Sam looked over at him. Dean was trying so hard to make things better and Sam just whished he would stop. He studied Dean face. It was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. Sam shrugged and lied back down in the bed.

**Dean-"Sam we might have a job in Arkansas. Apparently there's been multiple un solved murders in the area…" **

Dean looked at Sam and saw he wasn't paying any attention.

**Dean-"And Sam plays with Wolf's vibrator."**

Sam stared up at the ceiling, not even remotely paying attention to his brother.

**Dean-"Sam am I boring you with this?"**

**Dean-"SAM!"**

Sam jumped.

**Sam-"What?"**

**Dean-"Never mind. Have you given' up on finding dad and the thing that killed mom?"**

**Sam-"I don't want to talk about it."**

**Dean-"You know what, ever since Wolf died you've turned into a real jackass."**

**Sam-"And All you've done is try to make it better with your stupid jokes. Why can't you just leave me alone!"**

Dean stood up, getting very angry. He slammed the laptop closed.

**Dean-"Because I care about you Sam and you're letting your pain consume you! Let her go!"**

Sam stood up also and faced down his older brother.

**Sam-"You let everyone go Dean! You push everyone away being a dick! No wonder Isobel picked you to be her bitch! You two make a perfect couple for each other! I would be just fine without you! I hate you Dean and I hope you die!"**

The words cut deep into Dean, like knives stabbing his heart. He nodded and picked up his bag, heading for the door.

**Dean-"Good-bye Sam. I'll be dying soon so don't worry you'll get your wish."**

Sam watched as Dean pulled the handle of the door open and slammed it behind him, the pictures on the walls rattling. Dean was so angry, so hurt, but he didn't care anymore. If Sam wanted to be alone, Dean would let him be alone. Dean threw his bag in the Impala, and lowered himself into the seat. He started the car with a loud rumbled and floored it out of the parking lot.


	21. Chapter 21

Dean didn't know where he was going or what to do when he got there. All he did know was that this would be over soon and he could finally give Sam the peace he wanted, and be with his mother and sister. His heart ached from the words Sam had said to him. Ya, they were just words, but sometimes a word can feel like a thousand knives. If Sam hated him so badly then why did he ever agree to come with Dean? Why did he stay with Dean for this long? _Because Wolf wasn't dead then Dean. Sam stayed for her, not you. _Dean nodded inwardly to the answer to his own questions. He should have never asked Sam to come with him. It would have prevented a hell of a lot from happening, and maybe, just maybe Sam wouldn't hate him so much.

**30 days later**

Dean opened the door to the low priced motel room and walked inside. It had been a long night and a long hunt that lead him no where. All Dean cared about was finally getting some sleep. He hadn't heard anything from Sam since the fight they had and Dean hoped that Sam was back at Stanford, making a life for himself once more, free of his family. Dean headed for the bathroom, not being able to go since he left, Dean's bladder was about to explode. He rounded the dresser and just about reached the bathroom when he got a sharp horrible pain that blasted across the front of his stomach. Dean doubled over slightly, putting both hands on the dresser to steady himself, and waited for the pain to pass. He felt the baby shift in his stomach, and he slowly lowered his hand down to it. He rubbed it slightly, hoping that it would make, what Dean thought was a cramp, go away quickly. After a moment the pain in his stomach eased enough for Dean to be able to stand upright.

**Dean-"Damn baby. Every time you move I can't move."**

He mumbled to himself and was finally able to use the bathroom like he had planned. Dean turned the bathroom light off and began to walk over to the bed when he got the same pain in the same spot on his stomach but this time it hurt three times worse. He again doubled over, clutching his stomach with both hands, and clenching his jaw as hard as he could to keep from yelling out. The baby shifted again in his stomach, pushing and pulling against Dean's abdominal muscles. Dean breathed hard the oxygen wasn't coming in the amount that Dean needed and he was finding it hard to breathe. He closed his eyes, counting the seconds until it passed as sweat beaded across his forehead. Suddenly Dean's eyes flicked open as the hunter in him felt someone else enter the room with him. Isobel stood behind Dean and watched as he finally was able to stand. This was the night her child was to finally come into the world. Dean's nine months of hell were over and his hell of giving birth was about to begin.

**Isobel-"Well Dean. I see we're finally ready."**

Dean turned around quickly, his hazel eyes meeting Isobel's. He sneered with hatred.

**Dean-"Well bitch. I see you don't get any prettier. They have doctors that fix the looks of an old haggard bitch, don't they?" **

He said with a smirk before his face contorting with pain as his entire stomach screamed in agony. Isobel smiled and walked over to him, looking around the room, and noticing that he was the only one there.

**Isobel-"What? No Wolf and Sam to be with you when you're in pain? No Wolf to hold your hand? Oh wait, that's right, she's dead. Got her neck snapped like a twig."**

Dean looked up at her, anger blazing in his eyes along with pain.

**Dean-"Shut the hell up bitch!"**

Isobel smiled again knowing that Dean's blood pressure had to be rising and he could easily die of a heart attack instead of what she had planned for him. She walked over to him and leaned in close to Dean's ear.

**Isobel-"What Dean, can't take the truth? You never could. Couldn't face the fact that Sammy doesn't love you, couldn't face the fact that you're just a big disappointment to daddy, and you can't face the fact now, that you, my dear Dean, are in labor."**

Dean's eyes went wide and he pushed Isobel away, but at the same time knocked himself into the floor. He looked up at Isobel as she began to laugh and waved her hand over his stomach. Dean's back arched off the ground and he screamed in pain.


	22. Chapter 22

Tears came to Dean's eyes from the pain as his fingers gripped the carpet tightly. Isobel continued to wave her hand over his stomach in a circle and the more she waved her hand the more Dean felt like he was going to rip in half.

**Isobel-"How much more can your body take Dean? Just say the word and I'll end it now so you can be with your precious sister and mommy."**

Dean closed his eyes, tears of pain slipping out from under his closed lids. He wasn't going to give Isobel the pleasure of hearing him scream, even though he wanted to more than anything in the world. Dean grabbed the sides of his stomach but suddenly pulled his hands away as blood covered his finger tips, no, his entire hand. He opened his eyes and looked down at his stomach. Isobel now had her hand inside of it, ripping into him like he was an over stuffed turkey on Thanksgiving.

**Isobel-"Oh where Oh where is my child at? I've got to get some of these un-needed things out of the way first."**

Dean didn't have the strength to say anything back to her. He felt his mind slipping, but suddenly he heard a voice that let him know everything was going to be okay. Even if he died, everything was going to be okay. _Dean, don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. _Dean coughed, blood now coming up into his mouth. Isobel smiled at him, her clothing splattered with his blood as she began rip him open like he was a tin can. Dean's grip on the carpet began to loosen as he felt his strength leaving him and his mind slowly slipping into darkness. All Dean felt was pain and he just wanted it all to stop. He couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly Dean felt a large tear as Isobel ripped his stomach muscles clean open and pulled her child out of him. Isobel held her blood soaked child in her arms and looked down at Dean with a smile on her face. It was a smile that Dean wanted to see so badly in his lifetime, it was a smile of pure happiness of having a child.

**Isobel-"You've done well for a man Dean, but it's too bad you have to die now."**

Isobel muttered something in Latin that Dean didn't understand before snapping her fingers over his body. Dean gave a finial agonizing scream before going limp on the floor, his head rolling to the side, and his eyes slowly closing. His fists unclamped from the carpet, and after a few moments Dean's chest stopped rising and falling. He was dead, finally in peace, but someone had other plans. Isobel cradled her child gently in her arms, pulling the bed sheet away from the mattress and cleaning her child off with it. She smiled down at the baby girl.

**Isobel-"Isn't that right Lillian? Daddy was a bad boy."**

Isobel laughed hard and kicked Dean's ribs for her own pleasure. She turned to leave when suddenly she came face to face with Wolf. Isobel let out a gasp and moved backwards, away from the figure that stood before her. Wolf's eyes were blazing with hatred and anger. She wasn't a ghost or a spirit, Wolf was an Angelic soul looking for a body to inhabit and Isobel's child was the one she was taking.

**Isobel-"No it can't be. You were killed…"**

Wolf smiled, her green eyes cutting holes through Isobel like lazar beams. She was here for two things and two things only. To bring her brother back and to kill the bitch that tortured him for nine months. Wolf walked towards Isobel and Isobel kept backing away.

**Wolf-"I gave you a warning. I told you to never lay another hand on my family, and you didn't listen bitch. Now you're going to pay with your life. So you can go to hell along with your damn demon baby."**

Golden angel wings unfolded from Wolf's back and she had Isobel within her grasp in seconds. Lillian fell from Isobel's hands and landed softly onto the bed, now starting to cry. Wolf grabbed Isobel around the throat and looked her straight into the eyes.

**Wolf-"If you ever come back again I will not let you rest another day in your life! I will hunt you down and murder you like you murdered me. You are scum and even scum needs to be destroyed."**

Suddenly both Isobel and Wolf were engulfed in a blinding light. Isobel screamed and began to catch fire while Wolf just laughed. Wolf kicked Isobel into the wall and she exploded on impact, sending ashes and particles everywhere. With Isobel gone Wolf turned back towards Dean's body in the floor. She quickly ran over to him and placed her hands on his stomach. Her strength was diminishing quickly but she still needed to save her brother. Wolf closed her eyes and felt a power coming from within her. She felt electricity coursing through her veins, all the way to her finger tips and back. Wolf pushed down on Dean's chest and Dean's body jumped as if it had received an electric shock, but his heart didn't start. She felt her body charging again and she slammed her hands down onto his chest harder. A blue light traveled through his entire body and Dean suddenly gasped for air, his heart now pounding madly. Wolf smiled, now out of breath and weak. She put her head on his chest and made sure his heart was still going.

**Wolf-"I love you Dean, and please take care of me."**

She stumbled over to Isobel's child that was lying on the bed and opened her arms. Wolf turned into a ball of light that floated into the baby's body. Wolf felt her old self fading away and her new life just beginning as Dean's daughter.

**_End_**

**_Author's note- I am in the process of writing a sequal to this story so it the first chapter should be up in a little bit. Thanks to all who read it and reviewed._**


End file.
